CatGirl
by Azume Kirouke
Summary: The world is turned upside down on a halfbreed whose family dies, can a once evil Naraku change or will fate repeat as anew family is made. How many times will this younge female halfbreed lose her family? Once? Twice? Read and find out the mystery pairings, and the battles of this younge hanyou. Rated for violence and later chapters that will have lemons.
1. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted to warn you readers, I did write these first 6 chapters and skit about 3 years ago. I am starting to get back to this ^_^ So please review!

Writer-Hey all just a quick Summary. Aijo, a almost full Cat Demon, is all alone until a evil man comes to her and tells her she will never be alone with him. What happens when he starts to change for the good. Will everyone forgive him. And what of Aijo? Will she live happily or will history repeat itself once again?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha Characters. Only Aijo, Ki and Kyo so far. I will tell you when I make a knew Character!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: A New Family for a Lonely Heart A younge female demon sighed as she sat on a rock. Her waist long hair seemed to hide her face as she looked down. It's color a rarity among humans and demons alike. It was light pink to where it seemed almost white. And at first glance you'd think her only a halfling, for she had black cat ears and a black tail. But in trueth she was not a half demon nor a full demon for she had a little bit of human blood in her. Her mother a halfing and her father a full demon. She sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest.  
"I'm alone.. For the first time in my life.. I'm alone.." The demon sighed as she thought aloud. Jumping when she felt a hand on her back. Turning she saw a, what looked to be a man, but her sences told her demon, in a baboon suit.  
"Your not alone, join me and you will never be alone." He spoke with a hidden smirk. She just nodded. "Tell me your name." She smiled at the man.  
"I am Aijo, and you Sir?" Aijo asked, her voice soft but held a strength within it. The male nodded.  
"I am Naraku. Aijo fallow me and never be alone again." He said and started off. Aijo just nodded and fallowed behind.

"Inuyasha don't you dare hit Shippo!" A fimillar voice warned, but her warning went unotice.  
"Kagome!" Shippo whimmered rubbing the bump on his head. Kagome growled.  
"Inuyasha...Sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's necklace seemed to glow as it pulled him face first to the ground. Shippo ran and cuddled in his foster mom's lap, sticking his tounge out at the cursing half-demon.  
"Thats what you get for picking on little kids!" Shippo smiled as he looked up at Kagome and wagged his bushy tail. Kagome nodded as Sango and Miroku, along with Kirara walked into the hut. Miroku rubbing a red mark that seemed to be in the shape of a hand. Sango smiling as she sat beside Kagome.  
"I see Miroku tried it again." Kagome said with a giggle. Sango just nodded, making Miroku sweatdrop as he sat by Inuyasha, who was sitting himself up as the spell wore off. "So before he did that, did you find out anything?" Kagome asked Sango and Miroku nodded. Shippo shook his head and ran outside with Kirara to play.  
"We found out that there has been theiving by a female half demon along with a demon who rides a feather. Which I am thinking is Kaugra. Just east of here. The say its one village after another. In a line. This village they say will be hit tomarrow most likely." Sango replied to her friend.  
"That means we better stay in Toki village and wait!" Inuyasha grumbled. The group nodded.  
"Also I found out that they don't steal any ordinary items. They are only stealing food and clothes." Miroku added. Kagome looked to Inuyasha.  
"Why food.. And why clothes?" She asked. Making everyone shrug.  
"I don't know. Maybe Naraku is running out of food.. And is making more incarnations." Sango replied. Inuyasha just laid on his side, facing away from the group.  
"Well whatever it is we should be on our guard." Kagome sighed.

"Kaugra. Do you need anymore fans? That one seems to be ripped." Aijo smiled as Kaugra huffed. "Well I will steal you one at the next village. I am glad Naraku took me in and let me travel with you. And this is great making the villages pay for killing my clan!" Aijo spun around as she said this, making Kaugra smirk.  
'Well at least I have company when I travel. But what is with this girl? Why team up with Naraku? I do not get her, but there is one thing I understand about her that may be the reason. She is the last of her clan.' Kaugra was brought out of her thoughts by bumping into Aijo. Aijo stood there on a hill, downwind of the village. "Whats wrong?" Kaugra said monotonicly. Aijo looked to her.  
"I know this village, I didn't reconize it at first.. But my Father brought me here once. He and this village are very tight.. Or were. Lets not raid this village, but instead see if I can find the person who we went to see when I was little." Aijo said as she smiled at the Wind Sorceress. Kaugra nodded.  
"Fine. But I am staying here. Meet me at sunset. Yell if you need me." Kaugra sighed and hid her scent and pressence and walked off. Aijo nodded and ran towards the village.

"Hmm. I remember that hut... They sell fish and vegies.." Aijo said with a smile as she walked throught the small village. "Toki village hasn't changed much in over 20 years.. Except some huts are in bad shape." Aijo sighed as she stoped at the village lord's hut. "I hope Ki is ready for a surprize. If he is still alive. The only human I know." Aijo smiled as she walked into the hut but was nearly wounded by a sword as a guard swung at her. She hissed.  
"Leave demon! You will not steal form our Lord Ki!" The guard yelled. Aijo smiled.  
"So Ki is still alive. And watch what you say to me human. I've come to see if my clan's old alli is still my alli." Once alli was mentioned the guard put his sward away and appologized as he left to get Ki. 'Ki should be only 38, but I would have thought he would either have died from illness or from war.' Aijo thought as Ki walked in.  
"Ahh is that you Aijo?" Ki asked with a smiled. She nodded and bowed.  
"Yes Ki. And I see you are well. I thought you might be dead, but I am happy I am wrong. My clan is not so lucky..They have been killed. I am the last..." Aijo said with a fake smile. Ki nodded and hugged his friend.  
"I am sorry to hear that. Well you are welcome here when you like." Ki smiled as she nodded.  
"I am helping a friend out right now. He is making it so I will never be alone. Even when you die, my friend. And while I am here I would like to lend my services to you. I saw that theres still some huts in need of work." Aijo bowed as her friend nodded.  
"You were always the handy one your father always told me so. And I would be very glad to allow my alli to work for food and board." Ki spoke with a soft yet firm voice. Aijo shook her head.  
"How about food and a fan for my friend? I have only 4 fish and a ripped fan." Aijo said. Ki nodded, but raised a brow.  
"My friend may I ask something?" Aijo nodded. "Are you the bandit?" Aijo smiled.  
"My firend you could always tell if I did something bad. Even though we had only 4 meetings together. You are much like my father." Ki shook his head.  
"At least you never stole anything big.. Promise me you wont?" Aijo nodded.  
"I only steal what I need to live Ki. You know there is no evil in my heart. But some hatred toward some villages in this area.. For they killed my clan." She bowed. "I better get to work. I have only till sunset." Ki nodded and hugged her tightly before she walked out of his hut to help rebuild others.

"Inuyasha I'm going for a walk. I don't think the female half demon or Kaugra are coming." Kagome told him as she walked out of the hut. It was late in the day. Sango and Miroku were helping rebuild some run down huts and Kirara and Shippo were playing with the children from the village. And Inuyasha was laying inside the hut they were staying in. Kagome smiled as she looked to the sky.  
"Excuse me Miss? May I ask if you need help with that hut? It would look like the roof is caving in a little. And I'm helping with people's huts today. I've helped 4 already. Most of these huts are poorly built." A soft voice asked as Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned and looked at the cat demon. Kagome blinked as she took a step backwards and smiled.  
"Its not our hut.. Its abandoned, we are just traveling. So instead of paying for a room in a inn we are staying here." Kagome replied, sencing no evil from her. Aijo nodded. "I can still fix it for you if you'd like." Aijo told her. Kagome smiled, this time nodding. Aijo smiled and walked to the hut and jumped on the roof, using her balance so not to cave it in more. "It seems like there is too many rocks and its breaking the boards." Aijo explained as Kagome watched her. Aijo smiled and throw some of the rocks off just as Inuyasha came out.  
"What the hell is going on!" He growled. Aijo blinked as she throw another rock off. Kagome explained and Inuyasha glared at Aijo and walked off.  
"He seems pretty cold.." Aijo smiled as the roof came up abit as Aijo got rid of 1/4 of the rocks, then jumped off. "That should give more head room. And make it so the roof will last longer." She added to Kagome.  
"Thanks. I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome reached out her hand. Aijo took it and shook it gentlely.  
"I'm Aijo." She replied to Kagome. "Well Miss Kagome I think I can fix one more hut and then I must be going. I have a friend who is waiting for me." Kagome nodded.  
"If you want I will help." Kagome asked. Aijo nodded and they two females walked off.

"Aww its almost sunset. I gotta go Kagome. It was nice meeting you. I hope our pathes meet again." Aijo smiled as she hugged the other Female. "May I ask who is the friend you must go to?" Kagome asked as she hugged back.  
"Kaugra. Now I gotta go bye!" Aijo say and raced off, leaving a stunned Kagome in her wake.

"Inuyasha we have a problem!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the hut, knowing Inuyasha was there. But to her surprize Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha were inside.  
"What is it? Are they here!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and grabbed Tetsaiga's hilt. Kagome looked to him with saddened eyes. "Remember the demon I was with?" Inuyasha nodded as the others looked form Kagome to Inuyasha to eachother then back to Kagome as she spoke more. "She was the half demon with Kaugra! But the thing is I senced no evil within her being!" Kagome looked to a growling Inuyasha as he ran past her. The group fallowing quickly.

"Oh, Ki thanks bye now!" Aijo ran to Kaugra as she waited patiently downwind of the village.

"Hey Kaugra! Guess what?" Aijo smiled as she ran up to the female Wind Sorceress and handed her the fan with a golden dragon design on it. Kaugra rolled her eyes and took it as she looked to Aijo.  
"What?" She asked the happy cat.  
"I met a female who travels with a halfling!" Aijo said as her tail flickered. But Kaugra's features stiffened.  
"What was her name? And the halfings?" Kaugra asked Aijo frowned as she senced Kaugra tence.  
"Kagome.. And I believe the halfling was Inu something.." Kaugra grew pale.  
"Don't ever go near them. We have to go. Now!" Kaugra hissed and took Aijo up with her on one of her feathers. Aijo looked confused and sad. But listened as a sworm of samyosho came and flew like a wall behind her and Kaugra as a strong attack filled the air. Causing Aijo to cling to Kaugra as they flew faster and disapeared.

"Damn it! The samyosho protected them!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Now we know for sure she is with Naraku, why else would he protect her that much." Miroku sighed. Sango nodded.  
"But I senced no evil within her." Kagome said, making Miroku nod.  
"I sence no evil within the village either. I don't get it.." He said as they walked back to the village.

"Naraku!" Aijo yelled and hugged the male as he sat in his human state. He smiled and hugged her back.  
"Ahh Aijo, I see you are ok. How was the day long ride back?" She nodded.  
"Good." She replied and cuddled up to him.  
"I am glad. I have something for you." He added making Aijo sit back as he took a small gold necklace with an almost complete Shikon Jewel on it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you Naraku!" Aijo smiled as he hugged back. Then she put it on when he let go. "I will ware it forever!" She cried out and smiled as Kohaku walked in. "Hello Kohaku!" She said with a wave. Kohaku smiled.  
"Master Naraku, I have conformation that the halfling children of Houraijima are caught." Kohaku knelt down as he spoke. Naraku nodded.  
"I understand. Bring them here. Aijo will soon have her own children." Naraku smiled and Aijo hugged him and cuddled into him once again.  
"Thank you Naraku." She smiled and yawned.  
'For her age she acts like a 10 year old human at play. When she is 100 year old demon. At least she only acts like that when happy. I have yet to see her pissed..' Naraku thought as he stroked her hair as she fell asleep. Kohaku nodded and left quickly. "Aijo, I wish to know if you will be my daughter." Aijo nodded sleepily as she dozed off with a soft smile on her face. Naraku smiled tenderly and he pulled her to his lap as she slept.

"Inuyasha.. Where should we look? I have a guess they are at his castle." Kagome asked as he ran, carrying her. It had been two days sence they saw Aijo.  
"I don't know." Was all he said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo shrugged as they rode on Kirara's back. Kagome tenced.  
"I sence a jewel shard..." Kagome yelled. Kirara turned and started to fly deeper into the forest. Inuyasha fallowed with Kagome on his back.  
"Kirara is it Kohaku?" Kirara hissed as a yes. Sango seemed to tence as did everyone else.

"You will all have a new mother soon. We have a mother for you all. You will all be siblings as well. Now I can carry Ai. Kaugra will carry the Twins and Shion as that demon will carry Asagi and Moegi." Kohaku explained and they nodded and everyone took off.

"There they are! We should fallow them to see where they go." Inuyasha yelled, but that was a bad idea, Kaugra looked back and then said something as a hoard of Samyosho flew at Inuyasha and his gang. "Damit!" Inuyasha set Kagome down and took out Tetsaiga. "Wind Scar!" He yelled as he swung the fang, killing most of the samyosha, the rest flew a seprate way then Kaugra and her group. Kagome looked to Sango who looked as if she was going to cry. Miroku hugged her and this time she didn't care.  
"Wasn't that Ai and the rest of the children from the Island?" Kagome suddenly realized. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome and everyone else began to fallow Kaugra's group on foot, knowing in the air they would be seen easier.

"Naraku, Why is Kagome and her group so bad?" Aijo asked as she leaned into her new father. Naraku smirked.  
"Because they are trying to kill me." He replied making Aijo glare at the mirror that held a vision of Kagome's group in it.  
"Thats so mean.. But at the village she seemed so nice.." Aijo pouted, making Naraku chuckled.  
"Why not go yell at them my Dear." Naraku sugested, Aijo smiled.  
"Can I take Kohaku when he comes back? And this time no giving orders to him. I like him when he is himself." Aijo smiled as Narku nodded. "And your grandkids can stay here." She added and Naraku mentally flinched.  
"Fine. I will have Kaugra watch them in 'Your' garden." He replied and She nodded with a giggle as six younge kids ran into the room and smiled at Aijo.  
"Hello kids." She said and stood up.  
"Hello Kaa-san!" Ai giggled out as she ran to Aijo and hugged her.  
"Yea hey!" Dai and Roku said in unision.  
"Hello." Asagi and Meogi smiled but Shion staied quiet and hid behind Dai.  
"Hey you guys. And I am happy to have you all as my children. Thats your Grandpa. Grandpa Naraku. But I will have to visit with you more later. Kohaku and I have a mission. Kaugra will bring you to my garden. Play with whatever you want there." Aijo smiled as All cheered but Shoin. Aijo walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok hun. I will be back and I will have time with each of you. If you get scared or someone is hurt, blow this." Aijo smiled as she reached in her pocket in her kimono, which was a black with pink flowers on it and pink edges, and took out a hand crafted wooden whistle and handed it to Shion. "You are the boss of that, you need to watch out for everyone for me ok?" Aijo asked Shion as his eyes light up as he held the whistle in his hands.  
"You can bet I will!" He smiled as the other kids grew slightly jealous but knew why their mom did that, knowing Shion was shier than anyone else. Aijo nodded and hugged her knew kids and waved as she left the room to find Kohaku and leave to find Kagome's gang.

"I like hanging out with you Kohaku. Your nice." Aijo said as a demon dropped them off a little ways away from the castle. Kohaku blushed.  
"Thanks." He replied with a small smile. "So where are we going?" He asked.  
"To yell at Kagome and her group.. Father told me they are trying to find him, only to kill him." Kohaku nodded as he looked throught the corner of his eye at her.  
"I see." He said as he walked close to her side. Aijo smiled and held her hands behind her back.  
"Brother do you know much about any of their group?" She looked at him as they walked. Kohaku shrugged.  
"I don't know much. But I do know there is a demon slayer.. A half-demon, a monk, a fox kit, a fire neko and a priestess." Kohaku smiled at her. She nodded.  
"Do you think the Demon slayer may be from your old clan?" She asked softly. He stopped walking and gripped his head in pain. Aijo held him, knowing it was from the loss of a hurtful memory. "Sorry lets just try to keep walking and leave this subject alone." She hugged him as he nodded and walked at her side.  
"Its ok Aijo. We can talk about it.. It sometimes hurts.. But I can't remember anything.." Kohaku explained, knowing Aijo still wanted to talk about it. Aijo smiled and nodded. "And to anwser your question, I don't know.. I remember her face everytime I see her. But thats all." She nodded and smirked.  
"Wanna run?" She asked as if daring him to say yes. Kohaku grinned and nodded and they took off running.

"Inuyasha its getting late I think we should rest." Kagome said aloud as Sango nodded as did Miroku. Inuyasha huffed as Kagome, Sango and Shippo set up camp. "Sango.. We will find Kohaku, don't worry." Kagome said as Inuyasha and Miroku went to get fire wood. Sango nodded.  
"I know.. But each time I see him it hurts." Sango sighed. Kirara mewed and pawed at her friend. Sango smiled and picked her up.

"Ok dinner is ready." Kagome said and the gang sat around the fire as Kagome handed them bowls of ramen. They all thanked her and ate in silence untill Inuyasha broke the silence minutes later.  
"I'm done, I'm going to bed." He sighed as he set an empty bowl on the ground and jumped into a nearby tree. They nodded and slowly finnished one by one and too went to bed.

"Kohaku lets stop for the night. I can sence your tired. And I am too." Aijo yawned and smiled as Kohaku yawned as well and nodded. Aijo smiled more and sat, leaning back onto a tree. Kohaku sat at a tree next to Aijo's as they drifted into a light sleep.

"Father Kyo?" Aijo whispered in pure shock as she stared at her blood father. He nodded.  
"Hai Aijo. Its me.. I am very disapointed in you my daughter.." Aijo looked down and nodded. "You have hatred in your heart along with longing for vengence. Both looked down upon in our clan. You know that! And now you even act like you are younger than you are!" He seemed to be mad but calm at the same time.  
"I am sorry father. But I have always acted this way. But I am sorry for what I have been feeling." Aijo looked to her Father with a soft smile, but frowned as he shook his head.  
"Dear Daughter... You are nearly 101.. But by your actions you seem only 10.. Daughter please rethink everything. See people for what they truely are... Do you remember what we talked about before the attack?" She nodded.  
"Yes Papa Kyo. You told me to never think bad of anyone and listen closely to my heart and soul for they are what truely matter. But Papa what does that have to do with anything?" Aijo looked to her father with confusion in her eyes, making him chuckle.  
"You will see in time. Remember this little chat. And our clan has wanted you to know we are watching and protecting you Daughter Aijo. Now wake up, your friend Kohaku is worrying over you." Her father disappeared as darkness of her eyelids took over. She blinked as the sun shined in her eyes, and took in her suroundings.  
"Good your awake. Are you ok Aijo?" Kohaku smiled at her. She nodded and stood.  
"Yea.. I just dreamt I talked to my blood father.." Aijo sighed and rubbed her eyes. Kohaku nodded.  
"We need to get movig if we are to meet them far from the castle." He explained. Aijo smiled and nodded.  
"Kohaku may I ask you something?" She asked as they began to walk.  
"Sure ask away Sister Aijo." He said with a kind smile. Aijo nodded and looked to the sky as they picked up the pace.  
"In my dream my Blood Father said something and had me think about a chat we had before the attack... I need to know what you think." Kohaku nodded as she continued. "He said 'Dear Daughter... You are nearly 101.. But by your actions make you seem only 10.. Daughter please rethink everything. See people for what they truely are... Do you remember what we talked about before the attack?' I nodded and said. 'Yes Papa Kyo. You told me to never think bad of anyone and listen closely to my heart and soul for they are what truely matter. But Papa what does that have to do with anything?' and I looked to him and he chuckled.. He also said 'You will know in time..' What do you think he ment by that?" She looked to him in confusion. Kohaku poundered this for a minute before he said anything.  
"I believe he ment that people are not always what they seem, and to trust in your heart and soul to know if the person is speaking trueth and being true to you. And by doing so you will act your age." Kohaku smiled as Aijo nodded, taking it all in.  
"Thanks. I think I understand it now." She smiled and hugged him tightly and ran ahead. "Come on lets run again!" She yelled making Kohaku smirk and run to catch up to her.

Kagome and her gang slowly walked in the evening sun. They walked in pure silence. Inuyasha walked in the back with Miroku, unusaul for him, and Kagome walked her bike as Shippo road in the basket. And Sango road Kirara as Kirara walked by Kagome. They hadn't said much sence their encounter with Kohaku. Which was yesterday. But that was changed when Kagome spoke out loud.  
"I sence a shard again." With this said Kirara made a sigh like sound as Kohaku and Aijo ran into veiw. The two stopped infront of the little gang, Inuyasha moved quickly to the front and drew Tetsaiga. Aijo looked to her sword and sighed.  
"I don't want to fight. I came to tell you all to back off my father." Aijo spoke with a a firm yet soft tone.  
"Father? Who the hell is your mother then!" Inuyasha snarled. Aijo visiblely flinched.  
"Shut It Mutt!" Kohaku yelled as he rested a hand on Aijo's shoulder. "Her Mother Is Dead. Along With The Rest Of Her Clan! Including Her Blood Father!" He added as Aijo closed her eyes but remember something which made her smile and look directly at Inuyasha.  
"Naraku adopted me and gave me children. You will not hurt him when I still live. You will have to kill me to get to him!" Aijo said with a smirk. Kohaku smiled.  
"And to kill my Sister you'll have to kill me too!" He said as he got a hug from Aijo. Now it was Sango's turn to flinch as tears filled her eyes. Aijo saw this and frowned as she smelt the tears.  
"Demon slayer tell me why this news of me being Kohaku's adoptive Sister make you sad." She spoke with concern filling her voice. Sango looked to her.  
"Sango doesn't have to anwser that!" Inuyasha raored.  
"Aijo don't you work for Naraku? Don't you fallow his orders?" Kagome yelled out. Aijo shook her head.  
"My Father has never ordered me, only sugested." She replied. "And Halfling please stay out of my and the Demon Slayer's conversation." She added as Sango spoke up.  
"He is my Blood Brother. Naraku controls him." Sango explained softly, luckily Aijo had good demonic hearing or she would never had heard that.  
"I see. Well Sister. You are welcome here as long as you don't kill Father." Aijo said with a smile, making everyone stared at her. Including Kohaku.  
"Sister?" He seemed to question is what he heard was right. Aijo nodded as he looked to Sango. Aijo smiled as a Samyosho flew to her. She reached her hand out as it landed on her fingure and seemed to buz-talk to Aijo.  
"I see.. Father says he needs me and you, Kohaku. He says Ai has been hit by a demon-guard and is crying for me. Kaugra should be here in a moment to pick us up." Aijo frowned as she explained to Kohaku. He nodded.  
"Aijo.. Do you mean the halfling Ai from Houraijima?" Aijo nodded as she looked to Kagome.  
"I'm sorry Sister Sango. But for now please turn back. Take the others as well. I must tend to my children." Aijo told them as Kaugra landed and then took off with Aijo and Kohaku on her feather.  
======================= Aijo=Love or Affection ===========

Kagome- Hey! You better not be making me a jerk in this story! Or I'll have Kaede put a Prayer necklace on you!*points to Kaede who is sitting on a chair in the studio, sipping tea.*

Inuyasha- Hmph. You act like that anyway.*yawns as he looks to Kagome.*

Kagome-Inuyasha!... Sit! Sit! Sit! *growls at him*

Inuyasha-*falls face first on concrete floor*

Writer-Hey I write what I want to!

Aijo-Well I am just happy to be alive! Thanks Writer!

Naraku-Well I hope I get to spend a long time with my Daughter!*Hugs Aijo*

Aijo-*hugs back*Yep! Love you Dad, Writer.

Naraku&Writer- Right back at yeah!*glares at one another.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dejvue of Saddness, A New Allie?

"Father. Where is Ai? And the others?" Aijo asked as she entered his bed room. Naraku looked to her.  
"She is in your room with the others. But Shion is still in the garden. He lost the whistle and is crying as he searches for it." He replied. Aijo nodded and left, Going to Ai first.

"Ai are you ok?" Aijo asked as she entered they room to find the kids curled up in her bed together. She smiled softly and sat beside them as they moved to hug her.  
"Mama a big bully hurt me!" Ai whinned. Asagi huffed.  
"It was a simple slap.. But if Ai hadn't run into the guard demon he would not have done it." Asagi seemed to have a point to Aijo.  
"Well none the less he should not hit kids. Why don't we help Shion try and find the whistle. I'll make it a necklace for him so he wont lose it again." Aijo smiled as they nodded. "And thank you all for accepting me so fast." She added as she held Ai's hand as well as Dai's. The rest fallowed close behind.

"Shion?" Aijo called out as the group separated to find him and the whistle. Aijo walked into a group a trees that surrounded a little clearing with a rock in the middle of it. On the rock sat a crying Shion. Aijo smiled softly. "I see you've found out my sercet spot Shion." She said softly and tenderly as she sat on the soft grass next to the halfling. Shion couldn't bring himself to look at his new mother.  
"I lost the specail whistle Mama.." He spoke so soft Aijo was glad her hearing was great. She pulled her shyest pup to her lap and rocked him as he cried harder.  
"Its ok. We'll find it.. I'm not mad... Shhh.. Its ok hun... You did your best.. Shhhh..." Aijo whispered to her little pup as she rocked him and stroked his hair in a soothing manner. Shion's crys slowly became sniffles and soon soft snores. Aijo smiled as she held him for awhile, but was surprized when the rest of the children walked in silently and showed their mom the whistle. Aijo nodded and smiled as she moved slowly, so not to wake Shion, and leaned aginst the rock so the others could sit by her. Ai sat to her left and Asagi sat beside Ai, as Roku sat on the other side of Aijo with Dai at his side. Meogi simply stood and looked to her Mother, Aijo smiled and moved Shion softly so Moegi could sit on her lap too. They all leaned into eachother and soon all the kids, not counting Asagi were asleep. Aijo smiled as she moved her left hand and ruffled Asagi's hair making both smile at eachother.

They staied like that for atleast two hours and by then even Asagi was asleep. But Aijo couldn't shake the feeling someone was coming toward the castle. Who she had no clue but she was getting on edge about it. And jumped when she saw her father, waking everyone as she did so.  
"Mama, whats wrong?" Ai asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Take the kids and leave. I fear this will be our last conersation. My family, I love you all." Naraku smiled as his grandkids ran to him and hugged him, crying. But Aijo couldn't move, as tears filled her eyes she shook her head and mentally called Kaugra. Suddenly a huge gust of wind went through out the clearing as Kaugra landed with not only Kohaku but Kanna also. Aijo slowly stood up and smiled at her family.  
"I will not leave my family for anything. Kaugra will you do me a favor?" The Wind Sorceress nodded so Aijo continued. "Take the kids to the village a days travel from here. I know it will only take you 5 minutes on your feather." Aijo's smile was fake and Kaugra knew it. But She nodded anyway and walked to the kids. They protested big time untill they saw how their new Mother looked. Aijo was pale and had the fakest smile they had ever seen in their life on her face. Thats what made them nod and let Kaugra take them away. They knew their Mama would be ok.

"Daughter are you sure of this?" Naraku walked to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Aijo nodded.  
"I love you Father. I will help protect our home. Along with you Kohaku, Kaugra and Kanna. We will win and soon we will be free to live out of this barrier." Aijo smiled softly at her Father as Kana walked up to them and put a hand inside of Aijo's. "Kanna? This is the first time you've shown anything toward me... Does this mean you've accepted me?" Aijo asked as Kanna nodded, and to her surprize Kanna smiled. Aijo nearly fainted from the smile. Naraku was even taken aback. Kohaku just smiled. No one knew he had always recieved emotion from the girl unless someone else was there with them. He knew that Kanna only staied like that because she was afraid of it over whelming her.

"What did I miss now?" Kaugra seemed to ask as she landed. Aijo pointed to a smiling Kanna and Kaugra did faint. Everyone chuckled as Kohaku took a feather from the Wind Sorceress's hair and tickled her nose with it. This made Kaugra awake and almost hit the boy, but Kohaku dodged it, laughing. Aijo smiled and hugged Kanna as the white haired demoness looked to her before going emotionless again.  
"Their here Mistress." Kanna spoke with a calmness that seemed to make a shiver go through Aijo, Kohaku and Kaugra at the same time.  
"Well lets go to meet them. Father. You stay here untill I say so. Kanna you take up the rear with Kaugra. Me and Kohaku will stay in the front. Father send only four of your top demons with us. Make the rest be a barrier for the castle. We will win People!" Aijo's voice seemed to escilate untill the last word was yelled as she held a hand up.

Everyone nodded as her and Kohaku fallowed by Kanna and Kaugra went to the front of the castle. Meeting not only Kagome's gang but Sesshoumaru and Kouga's group. The small army was amazed only the four of them along with two very large demons on either side of the foursum. Aijo's hair was flowing around her as her eyes were pinker than usaul.  
"You Will Not Pass!" Aijo yelled as her eyes grew redder. Everyone got into their fighting stances as Kouga ran directly at Aijo. Who in turn ran at the wolf. The fight was on. Kouga jumped as Aijo clawed at him. Sango, along with Kirara ran at Kohaku, trying to get him to come with them. Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves surounded by the four demons as Kaugra stood infront of Sesshoumaru with Kanna at her side. Aijo snarled as more wolves surrounded her. But she did not give a signal for her father. Soon she had around 12 wolf demons surrounding her. But she refused to back down. Kohaku saw this and throw his weapon at three wolves, wounding but not killing them. No one was out to kill. No one on Aijo's side that is. Aijo saw the chance and took it to ran at Kouga and kick him so hard in the chest he was flung backwards into a tree and nocked uncountious. Bad idea on Aijo's behalf. The rest of the wolves jumped on her and began taring her apart. Aijo's scream was heard through the fight, making everyone stop, but the wolves. Kaugra, Kanna and Kohaku began killing the wolves as they tried to free their beloved friend and Naraku flew to help his Daughter. Sesshoumaru took this chance to run at Naraku, who was distraut with worry and fear. But Inuyasha beat Sesshoumaru to it and used Wind Scar on the dark hanyou. Sesshoumaru, not wanted to be bested used tokijin and with both attacks Naraku was taken aback as he was hit directly head on. The wolves ran, at least the ones alive, and grabbed Kouga as Kaugra, Kanna, Kohaku grabbed Aijo and ran. Aijo, semi concious saw this and screamed.  
"FATHER!" Aijo's tears was the last thing he smelt as he yelled, It seemed all slow motion for everyone.  
"I Am Sorry Daughter!" And then the attack hit him, killing him in an instant. Aijo continued to scream for her Father as tears flooded her eyes. Even as she fell unconcious she would scream and call out for him. Kaugra held tightly onto her unconcious friend as she, Kohaku, Kanna and Aijo flew towards the village in which Aijo had told her to bring her kids to.

"Yeah! We Won!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped up and down. Kagome wasn't so happy. Seeing and hearing the parting of the evil Hanyou had made her think that he might have changed but had to smile that they had most of the jewel. Kagome walked to were Naraku's dead body lay as she searched for the jewel, but felt nothing. Kagome frowned.  
"Inuyasha the jewel isn't here." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru left. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked to her.  
"Did you sence it during the battle Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded.  
"I thought I did.. What if Naraku gave it to Aijo?" Kagome asked. Sango looked to her friend.  
"Well the only way to find out is to fallow them." Sango sighed as Inuyasha grumpled.  
Kouga, newly concious, stood and walked to Kagome.  
"Kagome I will help you finnish the jewel. I am much faster than that filthly Mutt. And plus I still need to kill that Kaugra Bitch who killed my Kin. And then we can go home to our den and finnally be able to Mate." Kouga said as Ginta and Hakakku smiled, they had been part of the wolves that had attacked Aijo and lived.  
"Kouga.. I like you as a Friend or even a Brother. I wont and will not never mate with you." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from her.  
"Yeah ya Whimpy-Wolf! She don't want a flea bag like you and she will never be yours!" Inuyasha growled as Kouga and him went at it.  
"When will they learn.. Sit!" Inuyasha fell face first as the glowing necklace brought him to the ground.  
"Thanks Kagome, I'll be back to claim you one day, just wait!" Kouga said as he waved and left in a whirlwind, fallowed by the rest of the wolves he had with him that were still alive. Kagome just sweatdropped as Inuyasha grolwed.  
"Traitor!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. Making the whole group laugh.

"What happened to our Mother!" Asagi growled at Kaugra as the Wind Sorceress laid Aijo on a mat in the hut they were given.  
"Lets just say we lost..." Kaugra growled and sat beside Aijo as Aijo began crying out for Naraku weakly. Making the kids look to Kohaku who nodded, Soon the whole hut was filled with sobing children. Kaugra and Kanna left the hut, leaving Kohaku to try to calm the children.  
"Its Not Fair! He Was So Nice!" Ai began crying harder into Asagi's arms. Dai, Roku and Meogi just cried silently. Asagi's tears too went silent, with the exception of a few sniffles. Shion cried into his new mother's belly.  
"Who.. Did it..." Was all Shion could get out strong. Kohaku looked to the pup.  
"Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru." Kohaku explained, making everyone look to him to see if he was liing.  
"But.. Inuyasya-niisan.. Is... Saved... Why!" Ai cried out loudly, not wanting to believe Kohaku. No one did. Not the kids at least.  
"A...Ai?.." A solf, weak voice asked as Aijo opened her eyes, letting out a few tears.. All the kids, Even Kohaku sat around her.  
"What Mama?" Ai asked. Aijo put her hand up and weakly wipped the tears from her face.  
"You.. All.. Need to be.. Strong... For... Him.. I.. Am weak.. But.. I will... Live.. No.. Crying.. For.. Our.. Brave.. Naraku... He... Was... Trying to.. Save your mama.." Aijo said trying to sit up but falling from the pain of the wounds. Dai and Roku quickly helped their mom sit as they sat slightly behind her. Kohaku smiled softly at his Sister.  
"Sister you should rest." He warned her but got a growl from Aijo.  
"What.. If I.. Dont want to?" She smiled playfully, but ended up coughing up a bit of blood. She wipped the blood of of her face. "Kids.. Find.. The.. Priestess. Here... Kikyou.." Aijo told them and Ai, Asagi, Meogi and Shion stood as the Twins laid their mother down and everyone except Shion and Kohaku ran to go find her.  
"You know Kikyou is one of the undead, right Sister?" Kohaku asked as he rested a hand on Aijo's arm. Shion laid on the other side on his Mama and snuggled into her, almost jumping when she winced. But Aijo wrapped an arm around him so he knew it was ok. Kohaku smiled.  
"I know Brother... But Kikyou.. Is.. A.. Friend.." Aijo smiled as she felt Shion fall into slumber. Kohaku decided to lay beside his sister and too, fell asleep.

Soon not only the kids and Kikyou came in but Kaugra and Kanna as well. They smiled to find the two males sleeping in Aijo's arms. Kikyou shook her head.  
"The kids told me Naraku is dead and you were badly wounded in the battle. I see that is correct, for you are very badly wounded. But yet you hide the pain so that the younge ones and Kohaku can rest." Kikyou smiled as Aijo growled playfully at her. Kaugra smiled and sat in the corner of the hut with Kanna by her side.  
"Kikyou.. Is there.. A way.. To heal faster?." Aijo said still abit weak. Kikyou nodded and pointed to the males and pointed to her back as well as everyone else she pointed to and the door. Aijo nodded and coughed up abit of blood again as she awoke Kohaku and Shion. They rubbed their eyes as Kaugra walked everyone but Kikyou and Aijo out of the hut. Kikyou sat beside her friend.  
"You know you touch everyone you meet." Kikyou stated and Aijo smiled.  
"Yea.. Almost.. Everyone.." Aijo replied. Kikyou placed a hand on Aijo's heart.  
"Naraku was once an evil person, out to kill and rule our world. But once Naraku met you he turned into a nicer guy.. I do not understand, as you may not either. But you are almost a full demon. But the human part, though small, holds more preistess power than I have in one hand. You hold power that makes you radiate an ora that makes even I, one of the undead, be kind to you. I do not understand who would hurt you. Though I plan to know." Kikyou stated as her hand started to glow. Kikyou slowly moved her hand abit above Aijo and back and foreth over her body. Aijo could feel the power healing her and closed her eyes. It fet like a soft heat envaded her body to warm the coldness of her wounds. It felt good. Kikyou smiled as she looked to her friend in a state of pure happiness.  
"Thanks.." Aijo said, when Kikyou was done, in a voice that was only slightly different than her old voice, it held saddness within it that Kikyou could feel in her ora as well. Kikyou nodded as she stood, holding a hand to help her friend up. Aijo took it happily and stood, trying to hide her saddness, only suceeding in hiding it in her eyes, voice and body. But not her ora.  
"Your welcome my friend." Kikyou said as she started away but only ended up in a tight hug.  
"Will you travel with us? I plan on traveling the land." Aijo stated. Kikyou could only nod. Aijo let her friend go and walked out of the hut with her, only to be glomped by everyone. Aijo smiled as even Kanna had glomped her, this made Kikyou looked to Kanna then Aijo with a raised brow. Aijo shrugged and smiled. "Hey all want to travel? I think Naraku would have liked us to travel." She asked and got nodes from everyone.  
"Ok!" Ai giggled, just happy that her Mama was ok.  
"Where should we go?" Kaugra asked raising a brow. Aijo shrugged.  
"Well where do you all want to go? I hear the west is nice." Aijo smiled as her kids nodded. Kaugra shrugged.  
"Well lets go then! While we are there we can kick Sesshoumaru's ass!" Kaugra smirked and Aijo nodded as well as everyone in the large pack.  
"Well lets go, Pack!" Aijo said and picked Ai up as they started off.

Aijo walked as the leader with Ai in her arms still and was abit ahead with Kaugra on the left and Kikyou on the right. Kanna walked at Kaugra's side. While the kids played in the back with Kohaku.  
"How are you holding up?" Aijo asked as she nuzzled her smallest pup. Ai yawned.  
"A bit bored and tired Mama." Ai said and snuggled into her Mother's arms as Dai ran to his Mom.  
"Yo Mom can I ask where are we going to camp tonight?" He asked maked Aijo smile.  
"In the woods. The next village is still a few day's traval away. So we have to." She replied, Dai nodded and ran back to the game.  
"Mama can I go play to?" Ai asked and Aijo nodded and set her down. Ai then ran to Kohaku to join the game. Aijo smiled and fingured the necklace Naraku had given her.  
"Thats the Shikon jewel.." Kikyou said with a smile. Aijo nodded.  
"Father gave it to me before he gave me those children. I have never taken it off. Even to bathe." Aijo replied making Kaugra smile. Kikyou nodded.  
"I see." Was all she said as the continued their way.

"Inuyasha I smell them, They were in this village and this hut.." Shippo explained.  
"I Know!" Inuyasha growled, he was on edge because he could also smell Kikyou. "Lets go!" He commanded and pulled Kagome on his back along with Shippo and ran off, Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara back as she took off, fallowing Inuyasha.

"Lets rest here guys!" Aijo called out as she led them into a clearing surrounded by tall trees. The rest fallowed and the kids played as Kohaku and Aijo left to gather firewood. Kanna just laid under a tree and slept with her mirror at hand.  
"It would seem even the revengeful Kikyou can be subded." Kaugra chuckled, making Kikyou glare.  
"I will bring Inuyasha to hell! But not just yet. Aijo needs us to much. We need to help her as much as possible." Kikyou hissed and looked to Aijo's halfling kids. She understood why they were adopted and so she never brought it up.  
"I know." Kaugra said calmly, sighing afterward as she began to think. 'I know we must protect her. She may be demon but she also has human blood. She has a pure heart and even a pure soul. She loves everyone and would never hurt anyone unless she had a big reason to. She protected those she held dear and those weaker than her. I have my heart back now, but even when I didn't I still felt this way. I don't understand it but I will. Maybe Naraku's love for the girl rubbed off onto my heart. I don't know.' Kaugra smirked as Aijo walked into the clearing with big sticks, fallowed by Kohaku, which had broght her from her thoughts.  
"Back!" Aijo called out and began seting the wood up to light, but moved the rest of the wood away, but then looking around. "Does anyone have anything to light the fire?" Aijo asked, but smiled when Kohaku kneeled down and throw something in the wood Aijo had set for the fire and it became alight. Aijo hugged Kohaku and thanked him.  
"No problem Sis. Dai, Roku come we need to go catch some fish for dinner. I saw a stream not to far from here when I hunted for wood." Kohaku called to the twins.  
"Can I come?" Asagi asked with a smile, Kohaku nodded and the four set off.  
"Yummy. I can't wait for fish!" Ai giggled as she Shion and Meogi began a game of tag. Aijo shook her head as she sat cross legged by the fire. Kaugra smiled and sat beside her as well as Kikyou.  
"So Kaugra what were you thinking about before Aijo came into the camp?" Kikyou asked with a raised brow.  
"You have a sick mind for a dead whore.." Kaugra growled watching the fire. Kikyou held up her hands in a defencively as Aijo giggled.  
"All I asked was what you were thinking about. you jumped to comclusions. That must mean it was about someone.. Who?" Kikyou smirked when she recieved a glare from the Wind Sorceress. Aijo shook her head just as Ai, Shion and Meogi ran to them screaming. All three adults jumped and looked to what made them scream. Aijo growled when she saw it was Sesshoumaru, thinking quickly she raced and stood infront of her children. Kikyou and Kaugra at her side, as well as Kanna who had been asleep untill the screams.  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Here to let me take revenge..." Aijo began but felt a tug at her heart when she saw him bleeding heavily, forgetting her hatred she ran to him and ripped her kimono's sleve off and wrapped it around the taiyokai's waist. Sesshoumaru grunted as he fell, luckily Aijo caught him. All this came as a shock to Kikyou, Kaugra and the kids. Kanna just stood and awaited orders. "It'll be ok." She whispered as she laid him down, opening and taking off the top of his kimono just as Kohaku and the rest of the kids ran into camp with arms fulls of fish but dropping them when they saw Aijo helping Sesshoumaru.  
"What the hell!?" Kohaku was competely confused.  
"Kikyou get your ass over here and heal him, Now!" Aijo hissed as she tried to stop the bleeding. Kikyou nodded and ran to her friend and started to heal the cold Taiyokai. Aijo's eyes held complete worry within their yellow depths.

Once Kikyou was done she nodded and went to sit at the fire with the others. By this time the kids were asleep and the adults and Kohaku sat at the fire, all but Aijo that is. She slowly picked the Taiyokai up and gave a look to the others that read 'Do not come' and walked into the forest to the stream, fallowing her nose. 'Damn hes heavy.' She thought as she laid him down softly, using her lap as a pillow afterward. 'I don't know how long he will sleep but at least in his sleeping state he is no harm to anyone.' She smiled at that thought as she removed some bangs that fell into his face. She sighed when she felt him awake.  
"Well at least his no harming state lasted a bit." She smiled at the Taiyokai as he opened his eyes. "Kikyou healed you and I brought you here to await your waking." She explained as he tried to sit but fell back with a headache.  
"I see.." He stated unemotionally. Aijo laid his head back on her lap.  
"Just rest untill the after math is done. She cannot heal bones. And you have a few that are broke. Even I can tell." She smiled and removes more bangs from his face. He gave her a strange look and nodded. "You have a question that I know you wish to know the anwser. I helped you because that is the way I was taught by my clan. If you can help them then that comes first before hatred." She explained and he nodded closing his eyes. Aijo smile got bigger when Kohaku brought 6 fish to them on a makeshift plate. "Thanks." Aijo smiled as he nodded.  
"Its ok Sis. Has he awaken yet?" Aijo nodded and Kohaku smiled. "You are too nice for your own good Sister." He stated good naturely and left, heading back to camp. Aijo could only giggle. Making Sesshoumaru look up to her coldly.  
"If you expect me to let you hold my head in your lap stop giggling." He stated with a grunt. Aijo rolled her eyes and put a hand on his cheek.  
"I will do as I please Mr. Coldass." Aijo explained and lifted his head off her lap and stood. She then walked to the waters edge, rolling up her kimono abit as sat and let her feet soak. "Mmm. I miss home.. Papa always had let me have the room with the secret hotsprings and everything.." She looked to the water as a saltly smell filled the night air. "But now I can't go back.. I fear seeing his dead body.. But I cannot hate anyone. I knew his past. But I also knew he was changing. I loved Papa Naraku and still do. You wouldn't know this love. He was not just a Papa but a friend. He protected me and I protected him. He gave me my very own children and even the Shikon jewel. But I know Papa is watching me from hell or heaven. Whatever God chooses him to go to." She looked to the stars as Sesshoumaru listened to her talk. He felt a knot in his stomache and knew he felt sorry for the girl. "My Blood family is also dead so this is all I have. Ai, Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion, Kaugra, Kikyou, Kanna and Kohaku. I am glad I have that much left.. You see I have been hurt so much by humans and demon's alike. Every family gets taken.. Or at least some to most of it gets taken." She sighed heavily as she let her tears take her. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He hated more than anything to see females cry. He sat up, wincing with pain but standing anyway. He moved to the female without thinking and sat beside her, just letting his inner demon take over his motions. She pulled her knees to her chest, taking her feet from the water in the process, and burrying her head in her knees. She could hear Sesshoumaru move beside her but didn't care. She didn't care even when he pulled her to his lap. She just cried on his shoulder.

"I smell her tears.. But no blood.. Do you think we should go to see if she is ok?" Kaugra whispered. Kohaku shook his head.  
"No. Let her be. If I know Aijo, she is just crying while telling Sesshoumaru what is in her heart. How she felt about Naraku-sama." Kohaku yawned and laid down and went to bed. Kikyou fallowed suit but Kaugra staied awake and wandering what was happening to Aijo.  
============================ ============================ Kagome-You made me a Jerk! Kaede Can I have a Necklace.

Writer-Give her one and you will not be in this story!

Kaede-*smiles kindly*Kagome I have no more anyway. Sorry.

Kagome-*growls*

Inuyasha-*shakes his head and walks to Sesshoumaru*Do you have a crush on Aijo?

Sesshoumaru-*glares at his Half-Breed Brother.*That does not consern you. So do not put your nose into My affairs.

Aijo-*sweatdrops*Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru-*looks at Aijo*Hmm?

Aijo-Be nice.

Sesshoumaru-Hmph, Fine*walks away to await the next chapter*

Kagome-*frowns and pouts heavily*

Writer-Sorry...

Naraku-Yea You Better Be! You Made Me Die!*says in a ghoustly voice*

Writer-Leave You'll Give Off A Later Chapter!

Naraku-*pouts but leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 3: Tears, Love, Hatred, and a Necklace?

"Why are you leting me cry on your shoulder?" Aijo whispered wipping her eyes, but keeping her head on his shoulder. But when she got no answer she moved to look into his eyes. "You killed Naraku and feel bad huh?" She asked, she could see a flicker in his eyes so continued. "Or is it because you hate when girls cry? I hate to sound weak but I am not afraid to cry." She smiled when he nodded. "Thanks for leting me barrow your shoulder, your nice.. I don't know what made you kill my Father but its ok.. I feel no hatred.. I understand you must have either been betrayed by him or he hurt someone you love. " She said and hugged him, kissing his cheek before trying to get up. But found herself in a tight embrace. She smiled and held back, unknowing he was huging her because he was losing control. She let him hold her for a moment before making him let her go by pinching his side. He growled but looked away. Aijo smiled.  
"I must be going." He stated and stood wincing inwardly. Aijo nodded.  
"You are welcome to travel with us whenever Taiyoukai." Aijo stated and ran off to her camp, leaving a smirking Sesshoumaru in her wake.

"Inuyasha lets keep going, Kirara isn't tired and I think it will help to catch up to them!" Sango yelled as Inuyasha tried to look for a camp. He nodded to her and decided to run more, instend of finding camp.

Aijo stepped lightly into camp and was picked up by Kaugra. Aijo smiled when the Wind Sorceress set her on a branch of a nearby tree.  
"What did he do to you?" She asked, worried for her friend.  
"Well I told him that I know Naraku is watching from wherever he is. And I started crying, and he let me cry on his shoulder.." She explained, almost making the Wind Sorceress fall from the tree.  
"He let you cry on his what!?" She asked in shook and a bit too loud. Aijo sighed.  
"Shh.. On his shoulder.. I told him he is welcome to travel with us at anytime." Aijo shrugged as Kaugra regained her composer. Aijo yawned and leaned aginst her friend, making Kaugra blush but hold her friend, letting Aijo sleep. Aijo, didn't notice the blush and snuggled into Kaugra as she slipped into slumber.

"I sence the jewel!" Kagome yelled as she pointed which way and Inuyasha ran like hell toward it.

"Wake Up!" Kaugra hissed to the group, making everyone jump away. The sun had already begun to rise. As Kaugra awoke everyone. Aijo jumped from the tree as did Kaugra as they both smelled what was coming.  
"Kids get behind one of the Adults!" Aijo commanded as her and Kaugra walked ot the front. Ai and Shion running behind their mom as Dai, Roku, Moegi and Asagi didn't listen and stood beside their mom as Kohaku, Kanna and Kikyou stood by them. As they got ready, Inuyasha and his pack ran out and growled.  
"Inuyasha-niichan!" Ai yelled but then remember Naraku and hid more behind Aijo.  
"Get away from those kids!" Inuyasha snarled, making Shion and Ai cling to Aijo in a death grip.  
"Leave our Mother alone!" Dai growled. "We hate you now! You killed Grandpa!" He added in unision with Roku. Making Kagome look at Aijo.  
"Its around her neck." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha charged. Kaugra was about to open her fan, that Aijo got her, when Inuyasha was thrown backwards with an extremly pissed Sesshoumaru standing infront of Aijo.  
"Is Sesshoumaru allies with Aijo?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome, who shrugged.  
"Thanks, but are you sure you wish to enter this fight Taiyokai? You still seem abit weak.." Aijo asked looking to him, Kaugra hissed and pushed Sesshoumaru away and did 'Dance of the Dragons' at Inuyasha's group. But they dodged it. Aijo was confused as Kaugra and Sesshoumaru began at it.  
"Mama why are they fighting?" Ai asked, as if reading her Mother's mind.  
"I have no idea.." She replied, even Inuyasha's group was confused. Aijo moved her gang to the fire and stocked it up. Kagome walked to her.  
"Umm Aijo.. We need that neckalce.." Kagome stated Aijo shook her head.  
"You'll have to kill me for it. You are welcome to sit with us untill Kaugra and Sesshoumaru get their heads on straight." She replied, not even bothering to look at Kagome. Sango slowly aproached Kohaku but got a deep glare while doing so. Kirara seeing this yawned and ran to Aijo and laid in her lap. Aijo just continued to stare at the fire. Kohaku noticed this and stood and walked to his Sister.  
"Sister? Are you ok?" He whispered as he sat next to her. Ai over heard and looked to her Mother. Aijo sighed.  
"Not exactly. I am just remembering stuff." She replied and actaully reached her hand into the fire and to everyone's surprize she pulled out a small stone. "It would seem Father is looking after us.." She added and looked at the fire stone laying in her hand. Kohaku nodded.  
"It would seem that way.. Thats a fire stone.. One of the 7 stones. But this makes me wonder. If you now have the fire stone wheres the water, earth, light, air, mind and heart?" Aijo finnally looked to him.  
"I believe he wants us to collect them." She explained and stood. "Ai, Shion, Moegi, Dai, Roku and Asagi. I want you to fallow me." She smiled. "We are going to bathe. Unless you two, Dai and Roku, want to bathe with Kohaku later." They nodded and Shion held his mother's hand as well as Ai. Asagi nodded and walked holding Ai's hand. But Moegi shook her head and laid near Kohaku. Kikyo surprized them all by fallowing to watch over Aijo and her kids.

"Why do you fight me Wind Sorceress!?" The Taiyokai roared. Kaugra hissed and made a barrier as he swung at her.  
"You will not hurt Lady Aijo! I do not trust you with her heart!" She hissed louder at him. He stopped and put his sword away. Kaugra was confused by this.  
"If you think I would hurt her you are mistaken. I have grown found of her, but I do not know why. But I will not let my Filthy Halfling Brother take one swing at her." He said calmly and walked off, leaving a very distraut Kaugra in his wake.

"Ai whats wrong hun?" Aijo asked as she helped Ai undress and get into the stream. Kikyo just sat under a tree and watched them.  
"I heard you and Uncle talk.. Were you thinking about your old Mama and Papa? Not Naraku but you know.." Aijo smiled.  
"A little bit. But I also thought alot about Grandpa Naraku." She whispered and Ai nodded as Shion walked to them and clung to Aijo as they all went in the water, Asagi fallowed behind them. "The water is abit cold. Are you all ok with that?" They nodded and Aijo let Ai and Shion go to play in the shallows abit. Shion pouted as did Ai as Asagi swam at Aijo's side in deeper water. So Aijo stopped and looked at them. "You two want to learn to swim?" She asked and they nodded. Asagi giggled.  
"I'll take care of Ai Mother. You take Shion." Aijo nodded and she and Asagi swam to the littler ones. And as Asagi said Aijo picked up Shion as Asagi held onto Ai.  
"Thanks Mama." Shion whispered. Making Aijo smile. But the foursum stoped immediately when Kagome and Sango walked into veiw with Kirara and Shippo.  
"Sorry for bothering you guys.. But we wanted to know if we could join you." Sango said with a small smile. Aijo nodded as Shion hugged her tightly making her necklace dig in abit.  
"I do not mind. As long as no cheap shots are taken." Aijo smiled as Shion held her tighter and Asagi and Ai came closer as well. Kikyo, seeing this stood and walked to the waters edge. Kagome looked sadly at her. But Kikyo never looked her way, she just sat at the water's edge and watched her friend and her kids swim. Kagome and her small gang undressed and entered the water to take a bathe. Shippo was the first to try to swim to Aijo but once in deeper water he started to go under. Aijo saw this and with Shion clinging to her side she swam and helped the kit to the surface. Asagi, carrying Ai, swam to her Mother.  
"Thank you." Shippo said with a smile. Kagome and Sango looked to eachother and sat in the midshallows so that the water only went up to their shoulders. Aijo nodded to Shippo.  
"No problem little one. Shion would you like to go play near Kikyo?" Shion nodded so Aijo swam, with Shippo and Shion holding onto her, and set the boys near Kikyo. Kikyo nodded, knowing Shion wanted near her. Asagi set Ai near Kikyo as well and then staied by her Mom to swim in the deeper waters. Shippo merly looked sad as Ai and Shion started to play splash with eachother.  
"Can I play?" Shippo asked shyly. Shion and Ai nodded and the three kids played near Kikyo, splashing her sometimes to bring her into the game. Which worked for Kikyo jumped in with her clothes on and began to splash the kids as they splashed her. Asagi and Aijo watched as they swam, feeling left out they swam near the game and began splashing the kids as the game grew larger. Kagome and Sango smiled at them and smiled bigger as Kirara, who hated water, ran and stuck her paw in the water and swatted it at Shippo.

"Why is Kikyo traveling with you!" An angered Halfdemon growled at Kaugra. Kaugra merly ignored him and continued to chat with Dai and Roku. But Kohaku spoke up and anwsered him so he would leave his pack alone.  
"She wanted to. Aijo asked her and she accepted. Now leave them be." Kohaku sighed as he laid on his back, looking at the clouds. Inuyasha huffed and walked away to try and find Kikyo. Unknowing he was being fallowed.

"That was fun!" Aijo sighed as she floated on her back. The kids nodded as well as Kikyo.  
"Hai, it was Aijo. I thi-" Kikyo started but hissed as she pushed Aijo under so that nothing was showing then turned to Inuyasha. "Leave!" She commanded. Inuyasha held a blush as he saw all of the soaked and everyone but Kikyo naked. Kagome screamed the only word that came to her mind.  
"Sit!" everyone sighed as Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. Aijo walked to the shore and shook to dry abit before putting her clothes on. Once she had her clothes on Inuyasha got up sence the spell wore off and growled. Aijo grabbed his hair and began pulling him away from the other females and her kids. Inuyasha began to growl and claw at her hand, even going as far as to cut her abit. Aijo let him go aways from the group and hissed at him as she licked the new cut. Inuyasha then got into a fighting stance. Aijo glared at him but before she could get into her fighting stance a white blurr ran inbetween Aijo and Inuyasha. Once it stopped Inuyasha's eyes got wide as Sesshoumaru stood, Tokijin at hand.  
"You will not lay one more hand on Lady Aijo." He growled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga. But before they could fight Aijo placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and shook her head. Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding her without words. Inuyasha growled as he ran at them. But Sesshoumaru was one step ahead and picked Aijo up and landed on a tree banch.  
"Thanks." Aijo whispered as Sesshoumaru ran off to where Kikyo was.

Once they were at the treeline he set Aijo down and started off. Aijo smiled his way before walking into sight to find everyone dressed.  
"Asagi will you come here for a moment?" Aijo asked as she kneeled down. Asagi nodded and walked to her Mom.  
"What is it Mama?" Asagi asked with worry in her eyes.  
"Well I want you to be vigilent. Shion will now carry the whistle again. I have a fear Inuyasha may now be out for blood. I can hold my own with him, but I know you kids wont be able to. And I fear he will come at you guys." Aijo told her eldest daughter. Asagi nodded and hugged Aijo.  
"Ok Mama." Asagi said as she let her Mom go and walked to Ai.  
"Shion." Aijo called and Shion ran to his Mom.  
"Mama?" He asked as She pulled him to sit on one of her knees. Aijo smiled as she took the whistle out of her pocket and took a shred on her kimono and made the Whistle into a necklace, then put it around his neck.  
"Remember what I told you about this whistle, Shion?" He nodded so she continued. "Ok. Then you know what to do. Lets go." Aijo told him as he stood, finguring the whistle. Kagome, Sango and Shippo over heard both talks with Aijo so they knew Inuyasha must have done something while Aijo was pulling him. They set off on Kirara to locate Inuyasha and Miroku. Kikyo overheard as well and sighed as she picked up a half-a-sleep Ai. Aijo held Asagi's and Shion's hands as both adults walked back with the children.

"It seems we must befriend Aijo to even get close to the jewel. And now that she does have the fire stone we have to be careful, if we fuel her anger she may send flames our way.. I believe we must get close to her and be her friends and convince her the jewel will corupt her so she will give it to us." Sango told her group of Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha.  
"Feh." Was all Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shook her head.  
"Thats mean.." Kagome sighed.  
"Its the only way Kagome-chan." Sango commeted.  
"I believe Sango is right. We at least need to try." Miroku smiled softly. Everyone but Inuyasha sighed but nodded.

"I scence something in the East. About a mile from here... Kikyo, Kohaku watch the children. Kaugra you come with me!" Aijo commanded and ran to the East. Kaugra fallowed obediently.

"Its a Jikininki.. I don't think it will bring us much trouble.. But I have heard all Jikininki want to die.. I will talk with it. Maybe it knows something about shards of the Shikon Jewel or the stones." Aijo said, Kaugra nodded as the two females walked over to the Jikininki.  
"Hello Jikininki." Aijo said with a smile. The Jikininki jumped and looked directly at Aijo, seemingly ignoring Kaugra.  
"Who.. Are you Miss?" It said in an soft, scared female voice. Aijo bowed to it.  
"I am Aijo, and this is Kaugra. We scenced your presence and came to ask you a few questions." Aijo explained. It nodded.  
"I am Chochi. And what is your questions?" She asked with abit of excitment dwelling within her voice.  
"Its about the Shikon Jewel, do you know where any shards are? Or any elemental stones?" Aijo smiled as she asked. Chochi nodded.  
"There is a shard to the north of here. It is guarded by Leeno, he is Lord there. The only one he respected was Naraku. And I have no clue what an elemental stone is.. Well, I anwsered your questions.. Now I have a favor I wish you to do for me." Aijo nodded. "Kill me." It begged with sad yet hoping eyes. Aijo nodded.  
"I will Chochi. Please may you rest in peace." Aijo said as she cut the demon in half with her claws. Chochi's face seemed to be peaceful as Aijo killed her. "Lets get back Kaugra. We will complete what father started and collect all 7 elemental stone. And all the shards." Aijo spoke with a sigh.  
"I remember Leeno. He will comply to you. You are in fact Naraku's adoptive daughter. So It will be easy." Kaugra said with a smile as they started back to their pack.

"Ok Gang we will rest here and then we should head North. We will be meeting Leeno soon." Aijo smiled as her kids nodded and got into playing a game as Kohaku and Kikyo went to get wood. Kaugra left to do something on her own and said she would be back by dawn. Aijo sighed and she sat under a tree that was close by.  
"Mama!" Shion cried as he and the others ran to her side. Aijo looked at them worriedly and then behind them. She saw Kirara but no one else.  
"Whats wrong?" Aijo asked as her kids cuddled into her.  
"Kirara is hurt!" Roku explained.  
"Yea. Look!" Moegi pointed to Kirara's bleeding paw. Aijo nodded and made her kids stand so she could. Once standing Aijo hurried to Kirara who whimpered.  
"Its ok Girl!" Aijo cooed to her as she checked out the Neko's paw to find out it wasn't her blood. "Whose blood is it?!" Aijo hissed. Kirara looked behind her and turned. Aijo, realizing Kirara wanted her to fallow, turned to her kids. "Come! We need to help the person who is hurt!" Aijo yelled, Ai and Shion were picked up by Aijo as the Twins and Moegi were picked up by Kirara. Asagi ran at her Mother's side as they all ran off.

"Its Kagome and Sango!" Aijo yelled.  
"And Miroku-San!" Dai added. Aijo set Shion and Ai down as she rushed to the humans.  
"There's no sign of Inuyasha-niichan!" Ai told her Mom. Aijo nodded.  
"Thats good then." Aijo replied as she continuelessly ribbed long, thin strips of her kimono and began wrapping Sango sence she looked the most hurt, but she gave Asagi abunch of the strips and sent her to Kagome and gave the Twins some and sent them to the Hoshi.  
"Mama, Your Kimono..." Shion started but Aijo shook her head.  
"I can get a new one. Right now they are more important. We must always help those in trouble. Never let them go when you know you can save them." Aijo's voice was full of inner strength and pain, knowing her Blood Father had once told her that same thing. Shion nodded. Kirara roared softly as she whimpered to Sango. "She will be fine." 'Please Father help me..' Aijo thought as her hands began to glow. 'Huh? Wait its a healers glow, Kikyo uses this to heal.. Ha!.. THANKS!' She thought as she moved her hands slowly up and down Sango's body, then walked to Kagome and did her. Last she did Miroku.  
"Wow Mama! You can heal like Magic!" All her children seemed to say at once. Aijo merly nodded.  
"I guess I can.. So now I see what Kikyo ment back at the hut that day.." She mummbled so her kids couldn't hear her. Aijo sighed as she stood up. "Kids help me get the humans on Kirara. We will care more for them at camp. The others are bound to be back." So with that said they did as told and set off to camp.

When they stepped into camp they were met with two sets of confused, worried and shooked eyes.  
"I now understand what you ment at the hut Kikyo." Aijo smiled as she, Kohaku and Kikyo helped set Kagome, Miroku and Sango near the fire.  
"I see." Was all Kikyo said.  
"Mama will you make a song up for us?" Ai asked as Roku and Dai sat on either side of Aijo. While Ai and Shion sat on her lap. Asagi just sat nearby to Kikyo with a smile, only having Dai between them. And Moegi sat on Kohaku's lap.  
"Ya! Will ya mom?" Dai and Roku asked in unison, Moegi and Asagi just nodded.  
"How can I say no?" Aijo said as she began to think of a song. "Hmm.. I got it." She said with a soft smile as she began to sing. Her voice soft and sweet like a soft wind in a medow.  
"I know your heart is breaking. And your soul is cracking. But let me heal them. For you are my friend." Aijo took a breath a smiled as she saw the three humans, Kagome and Sango and Miroku, wake up. Then continued to sing.  
"There will be times when the black is all you see. But let me be the light. I will guild you to the happier days. To a place were we can play until we pass into the other world." Everyone was amazed at her singing voice and just stared at her as she sang.  
"I will be your friend when everyone else is running and hiding. I will be there for you and never leave your side. If only you say you'll be my friend too." Once done Aijo blushed lightly.  
"That was amazing!" Sango exclaimed alone with Kagome. The kids nodded.  
"Your the best singer I know Mom." Asagi smiled.  
"I bet you are good to Asagi. Why not sing a song you know the best for us?" Aijo asked with a soft smile. Asagi started to shake her head but Dai and Roku spoke up.  
"Why not sing 'Song of Mourning' for Grandpa Naraku?" The Twins asked. Asagi nodded slowly with a sigh.  
"Fine. But only for Grandpa Naraku!" Asagi glared at the Twins and began singing.  
"Father once told me 'Youkai are the hand that protects.'  
Mother once told me. 'Humans are the hand that nurtures.'  
When both hands are joined, the door will open.  
From inside the crimson flames, thou are returned.  
We, the children, are the light that defends...  
That defends." When Asagi was done everyone but Kagome, Shippo, Sango or Miroku had their head bowed in respect. Even Kirara and Kikyo bowed their heads.  
"I had wished never to have to sing that song again.." Asagi said and wipped her eyes. Shion fallowed suit as he started to cry, soon all the kids and Aijo were crying. Kikyo moved and sat behind Aijo and rubbed her back. Kohaku held onto Moegi and rocked her. Aijo held the twins, Ai and Shion as she continued to cry for her Adoptive Father. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were at a loss.  
"How can someone so evil be so kind and loving in their eyes?" Kagome asked Sango. But not only did Aijo hear this but so did her Halfling children. They all stood and growled at Kagome.  
"I believe you have over staied your welcome Bitch. If you don't want to die I suggest you leave!" Aijo warned as her eyes grew redder by the minute.  
"Yea! No one talks about Grandpa Naraku like that! He is nice, loving and He Protected Our Mother!" Asagi growled at Kagome, growing louder with each word.  
"Yes He Sacraficed Himself For Her!" Shion screamed as he surprized everyone by running at Kagome, ready to kill her. Aijo was next to run fallowed by everyone else. Kagome's eyes widened but Kirara leaned on Sango, Miroku and Kagome so they would fall on her back then took off. "What did she say Aijo?" Kohaku asked. Kikyo looked as if she wanted to know as well.  
"Nevermind." Aijo was in no mood. Neither were her kids.  
"Mama I'm going to bed." Dai growled and laid under a tree. He was fallowed by Roku, Moegi, Ai and Asagi. Aijo smiled softly at them as she felt someone grab her hand.  
"Well I'm going to bed as well. But I am going to sleep in a tree. Wish to join me Shion?" Aijo asked softly, Shion nodded so Aijo picked him up and jumped into the tree the rest of her kids were under and leaned aginst the trunk with Shion on her lap. Kikyo and Kohaku knew Kagome must have said something severe to make not only make Aijo mad but her kids as well. And very severe for Shion to have that much courage to attack. But they figured it would be better to ask again tomarrow so they laid by the fire and went to bed.

Everyone but Aijo was asleep within an hour. She just couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were on Kagome. 'How could she say that?! Naraku was trying to save me. He didn't even think about himself. He only thought of me.. He went aginst my orders to try to save me..' She thought as tears fell as she remembered what happened. Shion awoke to the smell of tears and looked to his Mother.  
"Are you ok Mama?" He whispered. Aijo nodded.  
"I am fine. Still mad but fine. Can you sleep?" She asked him but he shook his head. "I wonder where Kaugra is." Aijo said suddenly as she and Shion looked to the stars.  
"She said she would be back in the morning.." Shion replied. Aijo nodded.  
"I know." She sighed as she stroked Shion's hair. "I have a feeling we are not going to see the last of Kagome and her gang, Shion. Remember blow the whistle if I am not around and if you have even the slightest bad feeling." Shion nodded to his Mother as she reminded him. Aijo smiled and held her hardest to sleep. She sighed inwardly as she knew she would not sleep tonight. Her head was too full of thoughts that were racing so fast it was starting to hurt.

"Wake up everyone! Its dawn!" Aijo's voice was that of her normal self, soft and sweet. The others awoke with smiles as well. Even the kids. But unknown to everyone, Aijo never slept. "Shion. Want to help me potrol the area as Kohaku and Kikyo search for food?" She whispered as she saw Kohaku and Kikyo leave. Shion nodded, so she picked him up and jumped down. But as she walked away Dai, Roku, Moegi, Ai and Asagi fallowed the two. "You guys wanna come too?" Aijo asked with a smile.  
"Yea!" Ai said exictedly. Aijo smiled as her and her Kids walked around for an hour aways from the camp.  
'I can't sence Kaugra anywhere... Wait! Thats her!' Aijo talked to herself in her head. "Come on kids. I know where Kaugra is. Shes heading our way!" Aijo said excitedly, she still remembered last night but chose early in the morning to forget it and not to worry about it, or worse let her kids worry. The kids cheered as they fallowed their mom as they all ran.

"Kaugra!" Aijo and her kids yelled as she saw a white feather fly towards their camp. Kaugra hurried to land by Aijo and her kids.  
"Hello. I thought I told you I would be back by dawn?" Kaugra joked as she was hugged by all.  
"Your late. And plus we were checking our surroundings. I do not want enimies coming to close." Aijo said with a smile. Ai frowned and hurried behind her Mother as tears formed in her eyes. Shion fallowed suit as Asagi, Roku, Dai and Moegi growled and crossed their arms.  
"Even more so we do not want Kagome near our Mother!" Asagi growled.  
"Asagi, lets just forget about it. We don't have to worry everyone about it.. If she comes again I will not forgive her. Next time she will die." Kaugra growled this time.  
"What the hell happened!?" She roared, Aijo sighed as her head fell. But she shook her head.  
"Look. Its fine. You do not need to worry unless she comes back." Aijo sighed as she picked up Shion and Ai and started back to camp. Everyone fallowed at her side.  
============================ ============================ Kagome-Grrrrr...

Sango-Kagome you need to calm down.. Its just a BIG Misunderstanding probablely.. So just calm it ok?

Miroku-Yea..

Kagome-*Pouts at her two friends*

Inuyasha-*Smirks*

Writer-Thank You Sango!*hugs Sango*

Sesshoumaru-*sweatdrops*

Aijo-*giggles* 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Remember that all these chapters are very old and I have just been putting off putting them up ;-; Don't kill me! I'm doing a mass update as you can see so smile! *hides*

Chapter 4: A Fimillar Face and a New Love

Back at camp Kikyo and Kohaku looked up as Aijo and the rest of their group returned.  
"Foods almost done Sister." Kohaku smiled as Aijo set Shion and Ai down making all the kids run to Kohaku and nearly tackle him.  
"I'm not that hungery. And I am beginning to sence Sesshoumaru. Please no fighting anyone, expecally you Kaugra.." Aijo pleadied. Making the Wind Sorceress looked worriedly at Aijo. Kikyo also gave Aijo a worried look. Kohaku just nodded. He understood his Sister more than anyone it seemed.  
"Very well Sis. But you may only miss breakfast. You try and miss Lunch and I will force feed you." Kohaku warned just as the food got done. He soon had food passed out to everyone but Aijo.

"I have a weird feeling Okaa-sama." Asagi whispered to her mother. Aijo nodded.  
"Kay. Well Its time for lunch any way. I will check our surrounding while whoever wants to cook the fish we have left over, can. I will go alone aswell. Watch the kids, please." Aijo walked off without giving any time for anyone to protest. Aijo senced what Asagi had. And she knew what was wrong. Sesshoumaru was fallowing them.

She quickly made her way to Sesshoumaru who had been siting while his fallowers ate.  
"Whats up?" Aijo smiled as she saw a young girl eating fish with a toad demon.  
"Greetings." Sesshoumaru bowed his head toward Aijo.  
"M'Lord who is she?" The girl asked in her cute way. Aijo smiled, but frowned as the toad spoke.  
"Be quite Rin and eat! Who cares who that thing is!" He groaned as he was suddenly kicked into the ground. Surprizing to both Aijo and Rin Sesshoumaru stood with his foot on the poor toad demon.  
"You will not speak of Lady Aijo like that Jaken." His voice was as cold as ice, but as sharp as a dagger. And flowed like venom.  
"Sesshoumaru. I could have handled it better. I would have smiled then yelled in his ear." Aijo smiled sweetly at the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked at her and with a small smirk he went and sat back in his spot.  
"Lady Aijo, are you and Sesshoumaru friends?" Rin asked while standing and walking to her.  
"You can say that." Aijo kneeled infront of her.  
"Do you have any kids?" Rin asked hopeful that she would have someone to play with. Aijo nodded and Rin looked pleadingly toward Sesshoumaru who nodded. "Yay!" Rin cheered and took Aijo's hand. "Can I meet them!? PLEEEEZ!?" Aijo merly nodded with a smile.  
"Sure. Sesshoumaru, Jaken do you want to come enjoy the company?" Sesshoumaru looked at her. Her face somewhat pleading, so he nodded. And Jaken, seeing his Lord nod, nodded. And soon Aijo led the way to her camp.

"Back. And brought company!" Aijo said cheerfully as she entered camp, fallowed close by Rin a little farther back Sesshoumaru, who practically had Jaken attached to his leg. Kohaku looked up with a smile.  
"Kohaku!" Rin shouted and tackled him.  
"Hello Rin." Kohaku smiled and hugged the girl. Sesshoumaru who saw this blinked slowly and sat down aways away from Aijo's group with Jaken at his side.  
"Mama whose that?" Ai asked looking cutely up at her Mom. Aijo smiled.  
"Everyone this is Rin. Rin that is Roku, Dai, Ai, Asagi, Moegi, Kikyo, Kaugra and it would seem you already know Kohaku." Aijo said as she pointed to each of her companions. 'My Pack.' She reminded herself subconisously. Rin nodded as each name was said.  
"Hello everyone!" Rin said happily and soon all the kids were running and playing around. Kaugra looked at Sesshoumaru from the conor of her eye. Sesshoumaru, who felt the stare, looked back with his icey glare. Aijo saw this and her head fell with a sigh.  
"Hey Kikyo can I talk with you?" Kikyo nodded and stood up and walked to Aijo who smiled. "I also need Kaugra to come." Kaugra smirked at Sesshoumaru and walked to Aijo and soon the three females left the camp to be alone and talk.

"Well Lady Aijo, what is it you wish to talk about?" Kikyo asked with a small smile.  
"Well Kikyo I need you and Kaugra's opinion on something." They nodded so she continued. "I am thinking of asking Sesshoumaru to join us." Aijo smiled as Kikyo nodded but then frowned as Kaugra looked down.  
"No. He is not to be trusted. Remember he too killed Naraku, Aijo." Kaugra said, keeping her gaze on the ground.  
"Yes but we should give him a second chance. He is a kind demon with a cold outer shell, that only friendship can melt." Aijo said and Kaugra finnally sighed.  
"Fine." Was all the Wind Sorceress said before returning to camp, leaving Aijo worried.  
"Kikyo.. Why does Kaugra not like Sesshoumaru?" She asked the undead Miko, who smiled in return before speaking.  
"She thinks foundly of you Aijo. I too feel the same. We just worry he will hurt you more than just killing Naraku." Kikyo told the confused Neko Demon. Aijo nodded before walking with Kikyo back to camp. But as soon as they started to walk Aijo hear the whistle and ran as if her life depended on it.

"You Guys Ok!?" Aijo yelled just before landing in camp to find Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Kaugra, Jaken and Uh-Un guarding the Kids as Shion looked to his Mama.  
"Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Kaugra smelt Inuyasha! And Worse!... Kagome!" Dai yelled to his Mother as she ran infront of everyone, Kikyo on the other hand took up the back.  
"She will Die if she threatens us or Defiles Naraku's Name!" Aijo hissed as she grabbed the shikon jewel and held it tight as it glowed. 'It seems only 5 shards remain. That must be why they want it!' Aijo thought as Kagome's group entered the scene. Sesshoumaru walked up to Aijo's side as he glared icily at his Half Brother.  
"So It Would Seem You Teamed Up With Them Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "Ha I Get Two Birds With One Stone!" He added with a smirk. Sesshoumaru laughed coldly at how Pethetic Inuyasha was to have to fight with words, and not swords. Aijo smiled up at Sesshoumaru who felt it so looked back.  
"So what if I have Filthy Hanyou? Are you going to run away with your ears flatt aginst your pethetic head?" Sesshoumaru asked with his cold, monotonic voice. Aijo looked to Inuyasha who started to run at them but wound up in Sesshoumaru's poisionous clutch. "You shall not hurt Lady Aijo or her family. Do so and die at my poision claws 'Brother'!" Sesshoumaru then throw Inuyasha back at his group.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha hit a tree beside her. Aijo shook her head.  
"You should not have come back Human. You are not welcome here nor near this group. Come closer and I will kill you." As soon as Aijo made that threat she fell to her knees as she clutched her ears and hissed in pain.  
"Aijo!" Kohaku ran to his sister fallowed by everyone in their group including Rin and Jaken. Even Sesshoumaru ran to her. Inuyasha's group just watched the scene play out.  
"St-ay... Ba-ck!" Aijo hissed and tried to get as far from her group as she could, but only succeeded in a few feet before her body was engulfed in flames.  
"Aijo?" Kaugra said her name as if a question and started for her but was stopped by Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Both of which knew It was a spirit going through her to talk to everyone. If stopped it would kill her. Soon the flames took shape next to Aijo. It was a male around his 400's but looked as if 20. His hair was long and it was red. His eyes were a light pink as he wore an outfit like Sesshoumaru's but it had a flame design.  
"... Kyo?" Sesshoumaru was stunned to see one of his friends that had died in a battle defending his village. The male nodded to Sesshoumaru.  
"Hello my Friend. I am happy to see you, though I did not just come to talk with you. I have come to say stop this fight. If you do not you will be very sorry. My daughter," He paused to motion to Aijo. "Is one of the specail few, If she choices you to die, her Miko powers will combain with her Demon ones.. And well she will kill who she pleases... Her heart and mind will be cancel out and then she will kill mercilessly. Though this only might happen. Before our village was attacked Me and my Mate Chi were teaching her how to stop this. But we only got as far as posponing it. I have come to say not only to stop fighting my daughter.. But to leave her family alone if you wish to live." Kyo spoke slowly and seemed calm but Sesshoumaru knew different. He knew Kyo well. It had been near 70 years sence the last time he saw him though. 'Thats why I feel close to her.. Shes Kyo's daughter.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself before he spoke aloud.  
"If that happens Kyo I will try to stop her. You helped me when my lands were in termiol when my Father died. I will do this to repay that favor." Kyo nodded with a smirk.  
"Do not think I do not see your heart my Friend. I know you love her. But you just do not realize it. I know you will protect her with all your power. And I know the coldness in your heart will thaw out because of her... Remember when I said I had a daughter I wished you to mate and you said yes?" Sesshoumaru nodded so Kyo continued, stunning everyone. "She is the one, so even before you knew it, you had chosen her to be your one and only. Your inner demon realized it when she cried. But you did not. It remember I told you that she crys for others. Not merly for herself. Now I must go. Goodbye. Kikyo the undead Miko. Kohaku the demonslayer, Brother of Sango and of Aijo. Kaugra Sorceress of Wind, protector of Aijo and her children. Ai my grandchild. Asagi my grandchild. Shion my grandchild. Roku my grandchild. Dai my grandchild. Moegi my grandchild. Kagome the living reincarnation of Kikyo. Inuyasha half demon, half brother of Sesshoumaru. Miroku the perverted, but strong monk." Everyone laughed at this but Aijo which was passed out. "Sango the demonslayer, Sister of Kohaku and Aijo. Jaken the fallower of Sesshoumaru. Rin the adoptive daughter of the great Taiyoukai of the West. Shippo the fox demon, adoptive son of Kagome. Kirara daughter of Neko, loyal fallower of Sango, and best friend and protector of Aijo. Uh-Un loyal dragon steed of Lord Sesshoumaru, savour of Aijo. And my Friend Sesshoumaru-sama, premate to Aijo, Loyal and loving friend to the Neko clan." As soon as he was done saying his goodbyes he walked to each of his grandchildren and hugged them, then Sesshoumaru and Rin then Kohaku and Sango, then Kaugra. Next was Kikyo and last his daughter. Then disappeared. Everyone was speachless but Sesshoumaru,who saw Aijo start to wake.  
"She wakes.." He said, making everyone look at her.

"Where am I?" Aijo spoke softly as she rubbed her head. Sesshoumaru kneeled behind her and wrapped his arm around her. Aijo blushed and looked away, but returned the embrace shyly as she looked away.  
"Kyo spoke through you." He whispered to her making her eyes water. Everyone was staring at the two. Kagome's group stood opened mouth but Inuyasha quickly shook it off and yelled at them.  
"Are We Hear To Talk Or Fight!" Inuyasha yelled but soon found himself getting blown into the ground by Kagome.  
"Sit..Sit...Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!.Sit!...SIT!" Everyone laughed as Kagome continued to pumble Inuyasha into a pulp, using her favorite word. Soon Aijo walked to Kagome as she took a breath.  
"I may be wrong about you. If Father came then he must have said something good to you. And as I was out I could remember when you were nice to me when we first met. I hope to meet That Kagome again." Kagome nodded her head as Aijo did as well. Aijo's group did not protest, knowing Aijo was their leader, and what she said was the way they had to fallow. Sesshoumaru walked to Aijo's side as Inuyasha got up. He was snarling at Aijo and Kagome. Sesshoumaru soon had his arm around Aijo's waist protectively and awaited Inuyasha's move.  
"I hope we can be friends. And I am sorry about what I said about Naraku. He must have changed a lot. It was just so odd for us because of the pain he brought us. Sango lost her family, all but Kohaku because of a shard in his back. Miroku had the wind tunnel, a curse Naraku put on his family that is now lifted. Inuyasha and Kikyo were betrayed by him. And well I am the protector of the jewel which he was stealing. And well Shippo came with us because theThunder Brothers killed his parents." Kagome explained.  
"I don't mind what he did in the past. The fact was he Was changing and becoming kinder with each passing day. He had told me once he had wanted to use me as a pawn but as he got to know me he began to love me like a daughter."(Writer-Sorry it is a part of the story I had trouble on so I cut it out.) Aijo smiled as did Kagome and their groups. All but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who were starting to growl more at eachother. But Aijo nudged Sesshoumaru who in turn stopped growling and looked to her. Aijo smiled and reached her hand out to Kagome, who took it as the two females shook hands.

"I guess our pack is pretty big now.." Aijo giggled as Ai sat on her lap as cuddled into her mom.  
"Yea I guess so." Kikyo said as Inuyasha continued to stare at her, he had been staring at her almost the full hour it had been sence Kagome and Aijo made peace.  
"Mom.. Can I ask a question?" Dai spoke up as he looked to his hands.  
"Yes Dai you may. What is your question?" Aijo asked as Dai figgited.  
"Well.. Why did you forgive them? I mean.. They did kill Grandpa Naraku.." Everyone looked to Aijo.  
"Well Dai. It is easy to hate, but only the true strong ones are able to forgive. That is what my Blood Father and my Clan taught me... Fighting comes from the feeling of inferriority. And well is it not true that everyone has a mind, a heart, some feelings, and isn't it true everyone can change?" Everyone looked down and took it all in, but Aijo continued. "So why should we feel inferriority when we are the same, the only thing different is the train of thought and the way we look. So in the end are we not the same? So why fight when you can make peace and live life as it was ment to be?" Aijo smiled as Dai and the rest of her Kids nodded. "I think tomarrow we should see Leeno. We need the shard. In my dream I had while passed out.. Well It was very descriptive.." Aijo sweatdropped as everyone stared at her.  
"I see. Well we will gladly help you Lady Aijo." Miroku said with wink, which only got him hit by not only Sango but everyone but Inuyasha, Shion, Ai and Sesshoumaru. Aijo just sweatdropped.  
"I see the Monk is a perverted one." She said with a smile as almost everyone laughed. "Well lets go to Leeno then to Kikyo's old Home village." Aijo smiled as everyone nodded and went to their sleeping places, sence the sun was already setting, and went to bed. Everyone But Kanna who seemed more emoionless than usaul. Aijo made sure to lay by her like Kaugra as her kids as did.

~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~

"Wow... Mother look at this!" Aijo gasped as she pulled Chi around a place which held a place for all stones and another slot. And where that was it was surrounded by four main land areas. Mountains with snow on them, a Lake as deep as a sea, a Medow as big and beautiful as a mountain is tall, and a Cliff that led off into air.  
"This is the place where the stones and the jewel is to be put. Then all loved ones will be fullly alive again. Even Kohaku. Now Aijo, Promise me you will get all of the stones and the shards. forgive but do not forget." Chi smiled as Aijo nodded and ran to the place and put the Fire stone in its place.  
"Six to go, plus the jewel. Mother I will do it for everyone!" Aijo said but suddenly everything went black as she began to awake.  
~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~ ========================== =========================== Kagome-Damn You! You stopped to SHORT!

Writer-Kagome... I had too.. Do you want to go to the party or not?

Kagome-*nods*

Sesshoumaru-Ok thats seatled. Now Writer I need to know what you would like as a gift.

Aijo-Yea!

Sango-*nods*Yeppers.

Miroku-*smirks*I know what she wants.

Everyone-*looks at Miroku.*

Miroku-ME!

Everyone-*Sweatdrops*

Sango-Miroku you better RUN!*chaces Miroku with her sword. To sick of using her Hiraktous*

Aijo-He never learns... Umm Writer?

Writer-*looks to Aijo.*Yea?

Aijo-Umm do you want a plushie of all of us?

Writer-*smiles.*Maybe...*smirks evilly at Sesshoumaru.*

Sesshoumaru-*stares back.*

Writer-Can I call you Fluffy for now on for my birthday present?!*begs on knees*

Sesshoumaru-No.

Aijo-Come on Fluffy I can! Let her!

Sesshoumaru-*sighes*Fine.

Writer-YAHOOO!*hugs Aijo tightly*

Aijo-*hugs back giggling*

Inuyasha-Shes Crazy...

Kikyo-Yep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Anrui

'Its been two days sence Kagome's group joined our pack... Now our pack has 21 members. And its kinda feeling like we're a family now.' Aijo walked thinking as Sesshoumaru walked by her side. Unlike Inuyasha, who walked behind them with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Jaken just a few steps behind him. Kohaku was with the kids and Kikyo was with Kanna on Kaugra's feather. Uh-Uh was at Kirara's side as they flew around the group.  
"We are near Leeno.. Ano.. Sesshoumaru I want you to hold the group strong as I go in. I want only Kaugra and Kanna with me. Kohaku your the only male I trust with my children.. Sorry"She appologized to the other males.  
"I'm going in whether you like it or not!"Inuyasha huffed as he walked to Aijo. "If he does have a shard I'll just kill him for it!" He added which only got him 4 sits and a o-foda(Spell check?) to freeze him so he wouldn't go after their new leader.  
"Of Coarse." Sesshoumaru replied, emoitionless. Aijo then nodded as she summoned Kaugra down within her mind. She then got on the feather, as Kikyo got off, as the three flew off to Leeno's castle which was only 20 minute travel now on the feather.

"Kaugra slow down and land here." Kaugra nodded and soon the three females were walked the rest of the few yards to the gate of the castle.  
"Who goesss there!?" A tall tiger youkai guard yelled as he stared at the three demons.  
"Aijo Daughter of Naraku." Aijo bowed as Kaugra bowed to.  
"And Kaugra her loyal Guardian, along with Kanna her faithful Servant." Kaugra spoke as she and Aijo stood straight again.  
"I ssee. Welcome Lady Aijo, Kaugra and Kanna." The Guard spoke as he opened the gate. The small group looked on as the gate opened fully. And to their surprize there awaited an young Dragon male. His eyes were a deep green as he bowed tenderly at Aijo, Kaugra and Kanna.  
"Welcome to my humble home Aijo." His voice was deep yet was gentle. Unlike his appearance which gave off a worrior look. For he had on a kimono like Sesshoumaru but it was green with a dragon design on his left shoulder. And his armor was gold with green dragon scales.  
"Thank you Lord Leeno. I am sorry to intrude on you this late." Aijo bowed again and Kaugra fallowed a moment later.  
"Your not intruding Aijo. I am very pleased to meet you. And please come in." Aijo nodded and signalled Kanna and Kaugra to fallow into the court yard where Leeno stood. The stoped a few steps from him and Aijo bowed again. "Please you need not bow to me. I should be bowing to you. Naraku would kill me if I did not." With that he bowed, making Aijo look sarrowfully at him.  
"I am sorry to infrom you but Naraku is dead.. And Please this is your Castle so do not bow to me.. But I thank you for your loyality." With the news Naraku was dead Leeno's head shot up and stared at her in disbelief.  
"Hes..." Aijo nodded. "I am so sorry Aijo." He rushes and hugged her tightly. "I should have been there to protect him."  
"Its ok. He died protecting me." She hugged him back tenderly. "The Eastern Wolf Prince's Pack was going to kill me and he rushed to save me. And with that The Inu Brothers killed him.. But I hold no grudge aginst them." Leeno put his hands on her shoulders as her eyes grew soft and wavered. "In fact The Inu Brother's Packs have joined my Pack. But That is not Why I come to you. I hear you have a Shard of The Shikon no Tama.. I come to ask if I may have it.. To complete the jewel for Father Naraku. And for My Children who miss him." Leeno nodded and hugged her again.  
"I wish I could kill the Wolf Prince for hurting you." He touched her cheek softly. "You are a rare jewel. Please let me Kill at least one wolf." Aijo shook her head.  
"I hold no grudge Leeno-Sama." Aijo smiled as Leeno nodded.  
"Here is the shard Aijo." He cut his arm and took out a pink shard. "It is still Pure." Aijo smiled and took the shard softly.  
"I thank you Leeno. The rest of my Pack is an hour travel from here. Is it ok if I send for them?" Leeno grinned.  
"Of Coarse. I'll have my servants make rooms for them, How many rooms do you want?" Aijo smiled softly.  
"Well... I'll need a large one if my Children wish to sleep with me. But if you cannot its fine, just get 21 in case." Leeno nodded and turned to leave.  
"Send Kaugra and You and Kanna can look around." Leeno said as he disappeared into two large doors.  
"Will you Kaugra?" Kaugra nodded.  
"Sure. We'll be here in less than an hour." Kaugra winked and flew off. Kanna smiled up at Aijo who hugged her.  
"I still can't believe you smile at Me!" Aijo giggled as Kanna hugged her back. With that the two girls walked around the castle, Kanna going from emotion to emotionless when someone came near to emotion with no one was around, no one but Aijo that was. And all the while Aijo clutched the small shard within her hand.

45 minutes pasted before Kaugra returned with the rest of Aijo's Pack arived. And by then a short calico neko demon walked to Aijo and bowed, telling her their rooms were ready. And with that everyone found themselves in their own rooms.

"Wow..." Aijo was in shock at her room, it was huge! It seemed as if it was 40 feet by 40 feet. She smiled as she shook her head with wonder. But just then there was a nock on the door.  
"Come in." Aijo smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru opening the door as Rin ran in with Ai, Shion, Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, and Shippo. Aijo's eyes widened as she was glomped and fell to the floor.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama used his nose for Rin and others!" Rin giggled as Aijo looked to an emotionless Sesshoumaru.  
"Well then, thank you very much Mr. Sama." Aijo giggled as she recieved a cold glare from Sesshoumaru, he knew she was playing around. "Um Kids why not go play in your rooms for a bit? I need to speak with Sesshoumaru alone." Rin giggled as Dai smirked.  
"Mom you Hentai!" Roku poked his Mother as he spoke.  
"I am no Hentai. Your the Hentai for thinking I ment bad things!" Aijo chuckled as she poked Roku's nose.  
"Aww Mom your no fun!" Roku complained while the other kids giggled at the play fight.  
"Well I will see you all at dinner which I bet is soon." Asagi took that as the que and ushered the other kids out of Aijo's room. After the last child left Sesshoumaru shut the door. For a few moments they said nothing before Sesshoumaru spoke up.  
"I believe we must chat about the Pack." Aijo nodded with a frown.  
"Yes. I need to know something." Aijo began but found herself being pulled into a warm embrace. She hugged Sesshoumaru back. "I want to know if I may count on you whenever and wherever." Sesshoumaru pulled away before replying.  
"Of course you may rely on This, Sesshoumaru." He bowed to her, making a light blush darken her cheeks. He smirked at this as he sat beside her on her bed.  
"You don't need to bow! Your part of my Pack now!" Aijo looked at her lap as she fidigted with her hands, her blush still remaining.  
"Your wrong." His voice was soft, unlike his monotonic voice he always uses. "You must always show respect to your Leader." She smiled up at him and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"But you don't." Now it was his turn to smile as he wrapped his one arm around her. "I feel bad.." Sesshoumaru looked to her as she sighed. "You are missing one arm.. I still don't know why either."  
"It is because of Inuyasha. It was a battle over Tetsaiga. As you can see, I lost. Something I will only admit to you." His voice was hard yet gentle.  
"Well I think I know how to get it back." Sesshoumaru looked stunned as he stared at her. "I read once in Mother's scrolls that in case a demon cannot regrow a body part, such as a...Arm, leg, foot, hand... Umm... And well breast or.. Well you know... A miko and or anyone with spirit power, can regrow sed part by conistrating with another miko and/or someone with spirit power... Ummm hang on I got to think for a second." Aijo went silent for about 10 minutes before speaking again. Sesshoumaru just stared at her, never saying a word. "The two must resite the spell.. Umm.. I can't remember how the spell goes.. I can only think of the name.. But I bet Leeno has the scroll!" After that was said a servant knocked at the door and told them super is ready. So they went down and ate.

The dinner seemed to go by quickly as everyone told Leeno their side of the story of Naraku. Which Leeno was surprized to know Naraku was at one time evil.(Remember Naraku was turning good. And whats not in the story yet is thats when he met Leeno.) And after dinner Aijo asked Leeno if she could look through his study with Sesshoumaru and her pack to find a scroll with a certain spell. Of coarse Leeno was only to happy to help.

"Everyone I know the title of the spell. Its 'Ikki Ki Junai'. It translation is Alliance between Spirit and Pure Love." Everyone nodded and looked for it. All but Inuyasha that is. He huffed and walked out of the study saying.  
"Why should I help him?" Aijo frowned at this but continued to look. Even Leeno lent his help to her.

It took them almost 3 hours of looking before Rin giggled and gave Aijo a scroll.  
"Is this it Aijo-Sama?" Aijo looked at it and jumped up and down.  
"Hai! Thanks Rin!" Aijo hugged the little girl.  
"It wasn't Rin who found it Aijo-Sama.. Shippo did!" Rin smiled as Aijo rushed to Shippo and hugged him tightly. Everyone stared at them before Aijo held up the scroll.  
"Thanks for the help everyone. I need Kaugra, and Kikyo to stay here.. But I think Sesshoumaru would like it if there was minimal people here." Everyone nodded and rushed out. Ai and Shion ran to their mom with tear eyes before going.  
"Mama! Can we sleep in your room?" Shion begged along with Ai. Aijo nodded and shooed her kids out and shut the door.  
"Ok Sesshoumaru you sit in Leeno's chair. Kaugra I'll need you to hold him down by the shoulders. Kikyo I need you to be the one to help with the power and the spell." Kikyo bowed while Kaugra and Sesshoumaru got into place.  
"Aijo this spell is going to be tough on you, me and Sesshoumaru. Not counting Kaugra who we know will be tired after this." Kikyo frowned at them.  
"I know. I'll set the scroll down on the table. Sesshoumaru we'll need you to take your top off." With a low growl Sesshoumaru complied, anything to get his arm back. "Ok."  
"Kay."  
"Mmhmmm"  
"Kay."  
"Ready!" Kikyo and Aijo spoke at the same time as they began to spell. They put their hands on Sesshoumaru's stub and began to glow as they resited the spell.  
"Hail Fair Moon.  
Ruler of the Night.  
Hail Fair Sun.  
Ruler of the Day.  
We Call Upon Your Powers.  
To Heal What Only You Can." They began. And with each word their hand grew brighter, and Sesshoumaru's pain grew. He began thrashing around. But thanks to Kaugra the girls could continue. "By Your Light.  
Let Our Powers Grow.  
To Regrow What Could Not Be Without You.  
Lend Us Your Powers.  
Oh Great And Honorable Moon and Sun!"All of a sudden the room filled with light and Sesshoumaru's howls of pain.

Everyone within Leeno's castle stopped as Sesshoumaru's howls echoed within its walls. A tall Neko Servant and a short Turtle Servant looked towards the Study.  
"Wonder if they are killing him?" The Neko said while the Turtle shrugged.

When the light deminished Sesshoumaru was bent over holding his new arm in complete pain. Aijo smiled and kissed his palm for the pain to stop.  
"Thanks." Sesshoumaru muttered so only she could hear him.  
"No problem... Kikyo, Kaugra I thank you both. You two are the best. My Sisters you may go and rest now." Aijo bowed and so did they before leaving. "And you too need rest. As do I. I will be in my room with Shion and Ai if you wish to join us." And with that Aijo left Sesshoumaru to think over what just happened.

It was about an hour after sunset when Aijo laid in bed with all her kids. It started with Shion and Ai. Then Asagi came in because of nightmares. Dai, Roku and Moegi came in next. All had the same nightmare and this made Aijo fearful.  
"Mama can you sing?" Asagi whispered. Ai was asleep unlike the rest. Aijo nodded.  
"Sure. I'll sing. You all situated?" They nodded and cuddled into their mom. "Ok." She began to sing a song she felt in her heart at the moment.  
"When the night seems to dark.  
And the distance too far.  
Its good to know." At that moment a knock was heard, stopping Aijo from continuing. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Rin, Shippo and Sesshoumaru.  
"Aijo-Sama! Rin had a nightmare!" Rin yelled with tears in her eyes, at that moment Shippo and Rin ran to Aijo and laid by her.  
"I see.. For some reason all the kids are having nightmares.." She looked to Sesshoumaru, who had just shut the door and sat in a chair that was situated by it. "Well Asagi had asked me to sing.. So I wish to honor her plead. So I'll make a song" Rin giggled and cuddled into Roku, who in turn blushed a deep red before cuddling back. Shippo sat by Rin and figited untill Aijo pulled him beside Ai, on her lap.  
"When the night seems to dark.." Slowly each pack member walked into Aijo's room.  
"And the distance too far.  
Its good to know your safe.  
In my arms and sleeping sound." A pause for breath.  
"Sometimes its seems.  
That life is just too hard to handle.  
Sometimes it feels.  
like I'm nowhere to be found.  
Its a great big world out there.  
And it isn't always fair.  
It can leave you lost and scared.  
If your on your own.  
Away from home." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as did all the kids. Aijo smiled and took a breath as she continued with her song.  
"But right now your here.  
In my arms and sleeping sound.  
Even when I feel unsure.  
Not sure of my dreams.  
Its good to know your safe.  
In my arms and sleeping sound.  
To be a friend.  
When I'm in need.  
Your always there.  
To stay beside all the way.  
I know we will always have eachother.  
If you'd turn and walk away." Her pack seemed to filed in one by one.  
"You understood that I.  
Needed you right by my side.  
And you didn't ask me why.  
You just came.  
And never complained.  
When the night seems to dark.  
And the distance too far.  
Its good to know your safe.  
In my arms and sleeping sound.  
Even when I feel unsure.  
Not sure of my dreams.  
Its good to know your safe.  
In my arms and sleeping sound." Aijo closed her eyes and let the song flow like she'd knew it as long as she lived. And allowed the kids and Sesshoumaru to be lulled by it. Not noticing her pack situating themselves.  
"When we put our differences aside.  
We can go anywhere.  
Theres nothing we can not do.  
When we see eye to eye.  
When the night seems to dark.  
The distance too far.  
Its good to know your safe.  
Sleeping sound in my protective arms.  
Even when I feel unsure.  
Not sure of my dreams.  
Its good to know your safe.  
That you'll get me through the hard times with your smile.  
When nothing seems right.  
With you by my side forever.  
To stay.  
To sleep in my arms through the night." Everyone smiled and some gave thumbs up, knowing the kids were fast asleep. "Thanks all.. But how come you all are in here?" She whispered.  
"Well we had a feeling you wanted us, and we heard you." Aijo nodded as Inuyasha huffed while Kagome explained softly.  
"I see. Well sence we are all here. Even you Inuyasha.. Why don't we all sleep in here." She moved to a sitting position, without waking the kids. Shippo awoke and moved to Kagome's lap, Kagome sat aginst the left foot pole while Inuyasha sat on the floor and Kohaku sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sango chose to sit by the Monk at the foot of the bed, on the floor near her brother. Kikyo smiled as she, Kaugra and Kanna chose to sit on some pillows near the bed. Kirara chose to lay on Aijo's lap, that wasn't taken by the kids. "Night."  
"Night" Everyone ,who wasn't sleeping, seemed to say at once and go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Writer- I'm soo sorry Everyone! I am having writers block!

Inuyasha-Hnn.. Are you sure its Writers Block and not because your Crazy?

Writer-*Growls*

Sesshoumaru-Fools.

Writer&Inuyasha-WHY NOT SAY IT TO OUR FACES!

Sesshoumaru-*walks to them.*Fools.

Writer-*smirks as she writes something down for later.*You'll regret that Fluffy!

Aijo-*looks at the paper.*No.

Writer-Aww... Aijo.. But.. But I have to make it happen! Its funny and I'll get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru back at once!

Inuyasha&Sesshoumaru-This is bad...

Aijo-Fine.. But make sure I'm NOT there.

Writer-*nods*Anything for you Sister.

Inu&Sess-Shit... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Luck? Or Good Luck? Things Lead into a New Direction

"Ow..." Aijo whispered to herself. She had just awoke and everyone, excluding Inuyasha and Sesshouarmu, were still asleep. And Aijo was stuck underneith all her kids and the Monk and Demonslayer. But she soon sighed in relief as a knock came to the door, awaking everyone, who appolgized BIG time.  
"Its ok." Aijo smiled as she stretched. "Come in!" She called as the knock came louder. As on que a tall Panther Neko walked into the room.  
"I am sorry to intrude upon you Lady Aijo. But there is a Wolf Demon Prince by the name of Kouga is here to see Kagome of your pack." Aijo nodded and looked to Kagome who sweatdropped in reply.  
"We will be down soon. Does Leeno know of this?" The Demon shook his head. "I see. Well inform him. We will go down to meet him first." He nodded and ran off as Aijo brought her pack down to the enterance, not including Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Inu&Sess-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING!?

Writer-Aijo Sister Dear can you get me a drink?

Aijo-*smiles and bows.*Thanks!

Writer-*nods*

Inu&Sess-DAMN IT TELL US!*grows bigger as a dark shadow looms over them.*

Writer-*yawns and starts to write again*

"It would seem you will never sece to fallow me." Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at a scroll in Leeno's study. Inuyasha huffed.  
"I'm not fallowing you! I came to challange you!" Inuyasha ran at Sesshoumaru, only to trip on a scroll and fall into the emotionless demon. But that wasn't the worst part of it. Inuyasha tried to stop himself but wound up Kissing Fluffy!

Inu&Sess-*eyes pop out of head and turn to face Writer with evil smirks.*

Aijo-*walks in with Jasmine tea.*Back!

Writer-*smiles.*Thanks and I made it happen. Look at their faces!

Aijo-*looks to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and shakes her head.*Touch her Sesshoumaru and I will cut off your arm again!

Kagome-*smiles*Touch her and I'll say the word, Inuyasha, 400 times.

Writer-*cheers as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sweatdrop*

"You will not leave this room untill they arrive here Sir!" A turtle demon guard grunted as he blocked Kouga from running through the castle.  
"I Smell That Wench! She Better Not Hurt My Woman!" Kouga snarled as he huffed.  
"You act too much like Inuyasha.. I see why he likes you Kagome." Aijo giggled, making Kagome sweatdrop.  
"You don't know the half of it Aijo." Kagome shook her head just as Kouga jumped over the guard and ran to Kagome, pushing Aijo down. Aijo grunted as she got up.  
"How Dare You!" Asagi hissed and clawed at Kouga, only to be dodged and kicked. Aijo, seeing this, stood as her eyes went blood red. Kouga snarled at her as they went at it. Ai, Roku, Dai and Shion ran to get Asagi out of the way as Meogi held tightly to Kohaku's arm.  
"Shit!" Kagura did not like this at all and sent a gust of wind at Kouga and growled. Kouga merly dodged it and went at Aijo more. Thats how Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Leeno found them.  
"What the Hell!?" Inuyasha and Leeno said at once and tried to stop the fight, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.  
"It would seem she fights for honor. If you interupt you will dishonor her." Everyone but Kouga and Aijo heard him as they watched helplessly.  
Aijo seemed to move faster with each swift punch, kick and slice. Kouga, too was going faster. No one could do anything but stare and worry.  
"No!" Ai and Shion screamed as Kouga sent their mother into the wall. But Sesshoumaru picked them up before they could run to her. Meogi, usaully the quiet and shy one, walked toward Kouga. With each step her own eyes turned darker. Kouga was to busy with his pride to tell the pending danger. Everyone was silent as a loud crack was heard. Meogi stood, blood dripping off her hand as Kouga screamed as he held his left leg.  
"How dare you hurt my Mother!" Demanded Meogi. Kohaku was staring at her with his mouth agape.  
"Why you LIT-" He started to raise his hand to hit her but had no time to finnish before he was slammed into the wall himself by an even more pissed Aijo.  
"Shut it You Fucking Wolf Shit!" Aijo yelled as her eyes turned normal. "You will NEVER Hurt My Kids Again! Got IT!? "As she finnished she sent a swift kick into his stomache. As she went to walk away, but she stopped as Kouga spoke.  
"I'll seek my revenge on you. Don't forget that!" He snarled. That was when Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked to Aijo.  
"No you wont you infierer Wolf. Aijo is our leader, to kill her you'll have to go through us." Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru comment.  
"Damn right!" Kagome said as she hugged Aijo. Kohaku, who has been liing low for awhile now, walked to Aijo. "And he will have to try to beat the fire stone and the almost complete jewel!" Aijo giggled and hugged him.  
"Thank you all!" She smiled just as her kids ran to her side and glomped onto her, along with Ai and Shion who jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms. Kouga looked to them and seemed shocked. He tried to stand but Leeno smirked.  
"Take him to the gate and throw him OUT!" He demanded the guards, who happily complied. "I am sorry Aijo, he should not have been allowed in at all." Leeno said with a frown.  
"Its ok. We didn't know there would be a fight. He was only seeking Kagome." Aijo said with a kind smile. She winced inwardly as Ai bounced up and down while in her left arm. 'It woud seem I have suffered... My arm is killing me. Ai please stop...' As if hearing her mother think Ai stopped and looked sad.  
"Sorry..." She whispered, shocking Aijo.  
"Its ok.. Did you hear me?" Ai nodded. "I see." Everyone was lost as Aijo and Ai talked. "And Meogi, I am very surprized and proud of you, as well as I'm proud of Asagi." Both girls blushed, Meogi hid in Kohaku's arms as Asagi hid behind Sesshoumaru. Kohaku blushed as Meogi nuzzled into him. Everyone was smiling at this point, all but Sesshoumaru. He knew something wasn't right.

That night Aijo went outside without her kids. She was happy they had chosen to remain in their room tonight. It ment she had a chance to reflect by herself. She walked to the gate and smiled at the guards.  
"May I go out? Leeno has no gardens to my liking so I want to go in the forest." The guard looked to her.  
"Are you sure Lady Aijo? What if the wolf is still around?"  
"I can handle it. Please?" The guard finnally nodded and opened the gate and let her out. Aijo smiled as she walked out of the gate, into the outside. "If the others ask for me tell them I'll be back later. I am only going for a walk." The guard nodded as he closed the gate after her. She went along, unaware of who or what was watching her.

Writer-Sorry I have to intrude on your parade of reading my favorite fanfic Cat-Girl... But Ummmmm I have to appolgize to some readers... Ya know for earlier.

Aijo&Kagome-I thought it was funny.

Sango-Yup.

Miroku-I thought...*stops as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha loom over him*...It funny!*says quickly then hides behind Writer*Help!...

Writer-*pats Miroku's head.*My favorite peverted male. Kohaku! Can you pease come here?

Kohaku-*walks over.*

Writer-*whispers in his ear*

Kohaku-*nods*

Everyone else-*looks confused*

"Hey Aijo.." A soft voice spoke, scaring her.  
"Oh Kohaku! I thought I told the guards to tell everyone I would be back later.." Kohaku shrugged and hugged his sister. "Kohaku.. Whats wrong?" Kohaku held his sister for dear life and Aijo held back.  
"Sister.. I think your.. Indanger.." Aijo's eyes widened. "I.. Don't think you should get close to Sesshoumaru.." Aijo couldn't speak, she was scared at her brothers actions. "Please.. Don't mate with him!" Aijo nodded.  
"I wont.. If it scares you so much. I wont brother.." With that Kohaku let go and ran off towards the castle. Aijo blinked and stood there before returning as well.

When Aijo got back in the morning, for she walked ultra slow as she thought about recent issues, she was happily greeted by her kids.  
"Hey, do you guys know were Kaugra and Kikyo are?" Ai nodded.  
"Yep. Kaugra and Kikyo are sparing in the dojo." Aijo nodded and thanked them before ranning off.

"Hey you two." Aijo smiled as she walked through the front doors to the dojo.  
"Hey Aijo." Kikyo said as she dodged one of Kaugra's attacks.  
"Hey." Kaugra grunted as she sent yet another attack towards Kikyo.  
"I need to know something. I senced an aura that got me thinking. It was simmilar to Naraku but eviler. Amost like a reincarnation. And I just realized Kanna hasn't been seen for a long time either... As well and then Kohaku told me something that scared me.."  
"I saw her two days ago, she said she had to find something. Then she would return." Kikyo smiled, but then frowned. "But as for the evil aura, I felt it too last night. It felt almost as if Naraku himself was the aura. And what did Kohaku say?"  
"I didn't feel anything.. Maybe its just you two.. But it does bother me that I didn't feel it. Aijo are your sure, you two Kikyo." The two nodded.  
"I know for sure I felt it, its just I don't know what I felt."  
"Same here Aijo."  
"Well, anyway, Kohaku told me that he felt I was indanger.. And I shouldn't mate or even think of mating Sesshoumaru.."  
"I told you Kikyo!" Kaugra hissed. Aijo shook her head.  
"Kaugra.. Its just he didn't act right.. I mean he wasn't the same.."  
"Do you think someone is trying to possess him?" Kikyo asked, puting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Aijo shrugged.  
"I have no idea.. Lets all not say anything to anyone about this.. Including Kohaku.." Everyone nodded. "Now lets see is Kagome felt the aura last night." Another nodd as they ran off.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Aijo, Kikyo and Kaugra running at her.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"We need to know if you felt something last night!" Aijo said as the little group stopped infront of Kagome.  
"No. Why?"  
"No reason." Aijo smiled and got a weird look in return from the other three. "Well, we will be off tomorrow, inform everyone." Aijo walked off in deep thought.  
"Whats the real reason?" Kagome whispered.  
"There is none." Smiled Kikyo as she and Kaugra walked after Aijo.  
"Why didn't you tell her Aijo?"  
"Why worry the others Kaugra? I'm the leader right? I can't just assume its important, we have to be sure." Aijo replied as she sighed.  
"Aijo has a point, we must not upset the others."  
"I have to go talk to Shion. Do you two know where he is?"Aijo asked with a semi smile.  
"I haven't seen him all morning." Kikyo shrugged.  
"I haven't either. Sorry, want us to help look?"Kaugra asked with a frown.  
"No thanks, you two can go train. Thanks anyway." With that Aijo ran off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Writer-Wow that was trying.

Sango-Whats happening?

Miroku-Yes writer.. What is happening to our beloved Aijo?

Writer-I can't say anything.

Kagome-Is Naraku back?  
Writer-No.

Sesshoumaru-I know what is going on.

Aijo-Well say nothing!*says with a soft hug*

Sess-*nods and hugs back*

Writer-Everyone I want to introduce a friend. His name is Ramen. Say hi!

Inuyasha-Ramen!?

Ramen-*just sits there, glicening in a black dressy bowl*

Inuyasha-MINE!*grabs ramen and eats it*

Writer-YOU ATE MY FRIEND! HOW DARE YOOOOOU!

Kagome-Inuyasha... I would run if I were you...

Inuyasha-*ears go flat as he bolts for the door*

Writer-*fallows him with a rolled up news paper*DOGGYBOY YOUR GOING DOWN!

Everyone-*sweatdrops but watches with interest as they fallow slowly, keeping their distance for safty reasons* 


	7. -Random Skit part- Skip if Wanted!

Writer-Thought there was another chapter this time? Nope this time its Educational and Fun Stuff!

Sesshoumaru-Its facts about Japan...

Kagome-And how to say some Japanese words and lyrics!

Aijo-Got that right!

Writer-Ok all lets start.

Aijo-Can I go first?

Writer-*nods* You and Kagome will do the facts.

Aijo-Ok, the first fact is;  
is sometimes called the land of the rising sun.

Kagome-Yup and the next fact is;  
one but Japan has given more devotion to flowers,Poetry or Arts.

Aijo-Third;  
has the most ferocious worriors.

Kagome-Fourth;  
are four main Islands off of Japan: Kyushu, Shikoku, Honshu, Hokkaido.

Aijo-Fith;  
year at least one great typhoon roars across Japan's coasts, batterins it's waterfronts, up rooting its trees and filling narrow valleys with foaming floods.

Kagome-Sixth;  
it has a lot of earthquakes!

Aijo-Next;  
capital of Japan was first named Kyoto, then it changed to Edo then last to what we know now as Tokyo.

Kagome-Eight;  
Onin War started the "Sengoku Jidai".

Aijo-Ninth;  
names of the most famous castles are: Osaka Castle and Himeji~ The White Heron.

Kagome-Last;  
of the great spreading clans: Taira and Hojo.

Writer-Nice job you Two, now Asagi, Rin your turn.

Rin-YAY! Well Rin and Asagi have 16 words and lyrics for you!

Asagi-Yup first;  
1.I will translate "Song of Separation" also known as "The Song of Morning":  
ChiChi hi wa iwareta arakasi no te wa momori no te HaHa wa iwareta hita no te aru wa hagukumi no tame Ryon te awase tabina wo hiraki Gunea no naka ta nare wo karasu Na ga Kora wa hikari narite mamorikamae Mamorikamae

AKA

Father once told me "Youkai are the hand that protects."  
Mother once told me. "Humans are the hand that nurtures."  
When both hands are joined, the door will open.  
From inside the crimson flames, thou are returned.  
We, the children, are the light that defends...  
That defends.

Rin-Two;  
= Goodbye

Asagi-Three;  
= Love or affection

Rin-Four;  
= Peach bloosm

Asagi-Five;  
= What

Rin-Six;  
= Silent tears

Asagi-Seven;  
= Imperial seal

Rin-Eight;  
= Cry

Asagi-Nine;  
= Tears of love

Rin-Ten;  
-nasai= I'm sorry

Asagi-Eleven;  
= You can do it

Rin-Ummmm... One Two;  
= Dont give up

Asagi-*giggles*You mean Twelve.. Well Thirteen = Mother

Rin-Fourteen?;  
= Father

Asagi-Fifteen;  
= A sweet rice candy stored in barrels of water

Rin-Sixteen!;  
= A powerful supernatural spirit normally associated with a place, or natural aspect.

Asagi-YAY!

Rin-We did IT!

Writer-Good job*smiles and hugs them* Now I think We show do a skit! Just for fun.*giggles as everyone else cheers* Ok, American Idol time. At least Our verson! Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kikyo you guys are the judges, while everyone else sings.*smiles as everyone gets ready.*I am the narator and a Singer!

Wrtier-Up now is Inuyasha singing a song he has chosen!"

Inuyasha-*huffs as he walks up*Hello

Kikyo-What song will you be singing?

Kagome-Do Saving Me! By NickleBack!*Eyes glisen as she jumps up and down*

Writer-Hang on.. Kagome he is suppose to choose.

Inuyasha-Its ok. I'll sing it.

Kagome-Anyway I was just trying to play the role of a crazed fan.

Everyone-*laughes*

Writer-Ok Let go back to the skit!

Inuyasha-Savin Me by NickleBack.

Kikyo-Ok Begin.

Inuyasha-Prison gates wont open up for me.  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin.  
All I reach for you.  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls.  
These iron bars cant hold my soul.  
And all I need is you.  
Come please I'm callin.  
And all I scream for you.  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin.

Show me what its like.  
To be the last one standing.  
And Teach me wrong from right.  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
And say it for me, say to me.  
And I'l leave this life behind me.  
Say it if its one thing to me.

Heavens gates wont open up for me.  
With these bronken wings I'm fallin.  
All I see is you.  
This city walls ain't got no love for me.  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteen story.  
And all I scream for you.  
Come please I'm callin.  
And all I need is you.  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin.

Show me what its like.  
To be the last one standing.  
And Teach me wrong from right.  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
And say it for me, say to me.  
And I'l leave this life behind me.  
Say it if its one thing to me.  
Hurry I'm fallin.  
Yeah...

And all I need is you.  
Come please I'm callin.  
And all I scream for you.  
Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin.

Show me what its like.  
To be the last one standing.  
And Teach me wrong from right.  
And I'll show you what I can be.  
And say it for me, say to me.  
And I'l leave this life behind me.  
Say it if its one thing to me.  
Hurry I'm fallin.  
And say it for me, say to me.  
And I'l leave this life behind me.  
Say it if its one thing to me.

Audience-*claps*

Writer-Judges? one to five stars.

Sesshoumaru-It was bad, no stars.

Kikyo-I liked it. Three stars.

Miroku-*claps*Bravo!Five stars!

Writer-That makes Eight stars for Inuyasha. Next up Shippo.

Shippo-Yay! I'm gonna sing, Can I do a song I made up?

Writer-Yup.

Shippo-I sit and wait.  
I know what he did.  
As I sit and wait I get very mad.  
Why hurt someone so kind and sweet.  
Your like my mama.  
A mama that took me in.  
I sit and wait for you to return.  
So I can have my mama near me again.

Audience-Awwwwwwww*claps*

Sesshoumaru-No stars.

Kikyo-five stars, it was cute.

Miroku-five stars. Bravo little one.

Writer-Shippo has 10 stars. Next up is Kagome.

Kagome-I am going to sing my song,

Writer-Begin

Kagome-Sono toki kaze ga ugoita Kokoro ni hoshi ga umareta Kimi ni deatte unmei wa Oto o tatete hashiri dashita.

Kizutsuki taoreta yoru mo Hizashi o mitsuketa asa mo Kimi no hikari to kage sae mo Mi mamoritai itsumo soba de.

Sou kanashii mirai ga Aru to shitara kakikaeru wa Kako yori daiji na ima o dakishime.

Tashika na omoi wa Nagare sae mo kaete yukeru Shinjiru tsuyosa ga Ashita o tsukuru chikara.

Sayonara wa iwanai Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o Ima surechigau toki o koe Eien ga kitto koko ni aru Tada futari no kokoro ni zutto.

Hanarete aenai toki mo Kimochi ga tsunagaru dare ka Sore wa shirazu ni yobi atte Meguri atta aite da yo ne?

Sou hitori de iru hi mo Hitomi tojite inoru dake de Fushigi to chikaku ni kimi o kanjiru Jibun to tatakau kimi no koto o omou dake de Shizuka na yuuki ga mune ni waite kuru yo.

Namida yori egao o Tatta hitotsu dake erabu kara,  
Moshimo doko e iku hi ga kitemo,  
Mayowazu ni kitto tsuiteiku Tada muchu de ikiteku zutto.

Koko ga ima doko de attemo Moshimo asu doko e ittemo Itsudatte watashi de iyou Mae o mukaita mama de.

Sayonara wa iwanai Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o Ima surechigau toki o koe Eien ga kitto koko ni aru.

Namida yori egao o Tatta hitotsu dake erabu kara,  
Moshimo doko e iku hi ga kitemo,  
Mayowazu ni kitto tsuiteiku.

Tada muchu de hashitte.  
Tada muchu de ikiteku zutto.

Audience-*roars*

Sesshoumaru-One star.

Miroku-Twenty star*stands and claps*

Kikyo-I think he means five, as I do.

Writer-Kagome has 11 stars. Next up Sango.

Sango-I'll sing Cry.

Writer-Kay.

Sango-I will always remember.  
It was late after noon.  
It lasted forever.  
And ended so soon.  
Yeah.  
You were all by yourself.  
Staring up at a dark gray sky.  
I was changed.

In places no one will find.  
All your secrets so deep inside, deep inside.  
Was there I realized.  
That forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry, cry, the moment I saw you cry.

It was late in september.  
And I've seen you before.  
You were always the cold one.  
But I was never that sure.  
You were all by yourself.  
Staring up at a dark gray sky.  
I was changed.

In places no one will find.  
All your secrets so deep inside, deep inside.  
Was there I realized.  
That forever was in your eyes.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
I wanted to hold you.  
I wanted to make it go away.  
And I wanted to know you.  
I wanted to make your everything, alright.

I will always remember.  
It was late after noon.  
In places no one will find.  
In places no one will find, baby.  
All your secrets so deep inside, oh no no no, deep inside, forever was in your eyes.  
Was there I realized.  
That forever was in your eyes, mmm.  
The moment I saw you cry, Baby cry.  
The moment I saw you cry, oh no no.  
I think I saw you cry.  
The moment I saw you cry.  
I wanted to know you, I wanted to know you, I wanted to know you.

Kikyo-5 stars.

Miroku-a mil, no bilion stars.

Sesshoumaru-No stars.

Writer-Sango has 10 stars. Next Rin.

Rin-I will sing Sesshoumaru-sama.

Writer-Kk.

Rin- In the mountains.  
In the breeze.  
In the forests.  
In my dreams.  
Lord Sesshoumaru where are you?  
Jaken is serving under you too.  
I will wait for you on my own.  
Please return to me, waiting all alone.

Sesshoumaru-Five stars.

Kikyo-*raises a brow at Sesshoumaru*Four.

Miroku-CUTE! Five.

Writer-Rin has 14 stars. Next up is Aijo.

Aijo-I am going to sing Stormy Lullabye

Writer-Its fine with me.

Aijo-Litte chid be not afraid.  
The rain pounds harsh aginst the glass.  
Like an unwanted stranger there is no danger, I am here tonight.  
Little child be not afraid.  
The thunder explodes and a lightning fash euminates your tear stained face, I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know that nature is so.  
The same rain the draws you near me.  
Falls on river and land, on forrest and sand.  
Makes the beautiful and that you see in the morning.

Little child be not afraid.  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And it's candle light beams, so keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight.  
Little child be not afraid.  
The wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And the branches to hands, there not real, understand, and I am here tonight.

And someday you'll know that nature is so.  
The same rain the draws you near me.  
Falls on river and land, on forrest and sand.  
Makes the beautiful and that you see in the morning.

For you know ones here and I was fine.  
Litte child, when I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, to sweety prefears, and to give a kiss goodnight.  
Well now I am grown, and these years have shown.  
The rains apart of how life goes.  
But its dark and its late, so I'll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close.

And I hope that you know that nature is so.  
The same rain the draws you near me.  
Falls on river and land, on forrest and sand.  
Makes the beautiful and that you see in the morning. Everythings fine in the morning.  
The rain will be gone in the morning.  
We'll still be here in the morning.

Audience-*roars*

Sesshoumaru-Five stars.

Kikyo-Five stars.

Miroku-Five stars.

Writer-Aijo has 15 stars. Next up is Kaugra.

Kaugra-No. I don't sing.

Writer-Fine. Next up is Kana.

Kanna-No.

Writer-Kohaku?

Kohaku-No...

Writer-Any of the kids?

Asagi-Nope.

Dai&Roku-No way!

Shion-*shakes his head*

Meogi-No thanks.

Ai-YEA! I'll sing I want a Mommy!

Writer-*sighes with relief*

Ai-I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will love me whenever.

I want a mom to take my hand.  
And make me feel like a holiday.  
A mom to tuck me in at night and chase the monsters away.  
I want a mom to read me stories.  
And sing a lullabye.  
And if I have a bad dream.  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will love me whenever.

And when she says to me she will always be there.  
To watch and proect me I don't have to be scared.  
And oh when she says to me.  
I will always love you.  
I wont have to worry Cause I know that its true.

I want a mom when I get lonely.  
Who will take the time to fly.  
I want a mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when its gray.  
I want a mom to read me stories.  
And sing a lullabye.  
And if I have a bad dream.  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will love me whenever.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will love me whenever.  
I want a mom who will love me whenever, forever.  
I want a mom.

Audience-*caps*

Sesshoumaru-One star.

Kikyo-Four.

Miroku-Five.

Writer-Ai gets 11 stars.

Everyone-Huh?

Writer-I gave her one extra for singing when Others Would not!

Calpruts-*sweatdrops*

Writer-Next up is leeno.

Leeno-Hell no.

Writer-Fine! I'm Next! Damn it. I'm going to sing... Hmm.. Teardrops on my guitar for someone specail.

Aijo-WOOOT!*giggles*

Writer*blushes as she begins.*Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he wont see.  
That I want and I need him.  
Everything we should be.  
I bet shes beautiful, that girl he talks about.  
And shes got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me.  
I laugh cause its so damn funny.  
Well I can't even see anyone when hes with me.  
He says he so in love, hes finnally got it right.  
I wonder if he knows hes all I think about at night.

Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
Hes the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do.

Drew walks by me.  
Can't he tell that I can't breath.  
And there he goes, so perfectly.  
The kinda flawless I wish I could be.  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love.  
Look in the beautiful eyes, and know shes lucky cause.

Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
Hes the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do.

So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light, I'll put his picture down to maybe get some sleep tonight.

Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.  
The only one whos got enough of me to break my heart.  
Hes the song in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do.  
Hes the time, taking up, but theres never enough, and hes all that I need to fall into.  
Drew looks at me.  
I fake a smile so he wont see...

Sesshoumaru-Five stars.*says five so he wont be punnished.. Like last time...*

Kikyo-Five stars.*smiles*

Miroku-All the stars.*smirks with a wink*

Writer-Me and Aijo win!

Aijo&Writer-*jumps and down*

Everyone-We hope you liked this skit!*bows* 


End file.
